Starting Again
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sequel to my story Shutting Out: Abby James gets hired as Randy Orton's new nanny to help with his daughter Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Abby James was thirty-one years old. She had brown eyes and long blonde hair. She had just moved to town. She was a nanny and had just gotten a new job and was starting today. When she got to town she heard a celebrity named Randy Orton needed a nanny. She had a few friends who watched wrestling so she was familiar with him. The job was to help take care of his five year old daughter Morgan. Randy picked her out of all the others. Then she met Morgan. The only thing was the job was for a live in nanny and had never done that before. She never had to travel with a family before either but she needed the job. She had just arrived at the house and knocked on the front door. Randy answered it.

"Hi Abby." Randy said. "Come on in." She went in.

"Hello Mr. Orton."

"I'll show you to your room." They started going up the stairs. "Since you're going to be working for me I want you to call me Randy."

"Ok." He opened a door.

"This is it." "If I were you I wouldn't bother unpacking much." "We have a two o' clock flight."

"Ok."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok I'm gonna go check on Morgan."

"Do you need me to do anything for her right now?"

"No she's ok."

"Can I unpack then?"

"Sure."

After Abby got some unpacking done she went downstairs. She was looking around the living room a painting above the fireplace caught her eye. It was a painting of Randy posing on the second turnbuckle with a spotlight shining down on him. Randy walked in.

"Do you like that painting?" He asked.

"Yes I do." "It's beautiful." "Who painted it?"

"My wife."

"You're married?"

"She passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry." "She's Morgan's mother?"

"Yeah." They went in the kitchen. "Morgan you remember Abby right?"

"Yeah hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Would you like me to make you some lunch?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, what Morgan?" Randy said.

"Yes please."

"Would you like something to Mr. Ort- Randy?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok is there anything specific I should make for Morgan."

"No."

Randy went upstairs. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up man?"

"Hey John." "Nothing."

"How you been?"

"Good." "How are Carrie and the kids?"

"Great." "How's Morgan?"

"Good she misses you ever since I got drafted to Smackdown."

"I miss her to."

"I hired a nanny to help me with her."

"A nanny huh?"

"Yeah just so I don't have to struggle to find a sitter when I have something to do."

"You meet any new ladies over there on Smackdown?"

"I'm not looking."

"You never are."

"Morgan's the only person I need."

"Forget about going out with someone, when's the last time you got laid?"

"When Reese was still alive."

"It's been five years?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus."

"I gotta go our flight's leaving soon."

"Ok tell Morgan uncle John says hi."

"I will."

They were on the plane. Abby was drawing. Randy and Morgan were sitting across from her. Morgan was asleep. Abby and Randy both had aisle seats.

"What are you doing Abby?" He asked.

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?" She showed him. It was a horse. "That's really good."

"Thank you, I love horses."

"Been drawing long?"

"About six years."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"You must be a natural."

"I have a nack for it."

"That reminds me of my wife and her painting she loved it."

"From what I've seen of her work she was great."

"Yes she was."

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?"

"Not at all." "It was leukemia." "She was only twenty-two when she died."

"How tragic."

"It's been rough but Morgan keeps me going."

"What was your wife's name?"

"Reese." "Would you like to see a picture of her?"

"Sure." He got out his wallet. "She was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Morgan looks just like her."

"Yeah she's the only piece of Reese I have left."

The plane landed they checked into a hotel and went to the arena. Abby and Morgan were in catering. Randy came up to them. He was about to go out for a match.

"Hi daddy." Morgan said. "Going out to fight?"

"Yep." "Can I have a hug and kiss for good luck?"

"Yeah." They hugged and kissed. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to." "Be good for Abby ok?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." He walked away. "Abby can I have a drink please?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"A coke."

"Ok." She put her money in the coke got stuck. She shook it. Someone came up behind her and shook it harder. The pop fell. "Thank you." "Here's your coke Morgan."

"Thank you." Abby turned around.

"Thank you again."

"No problem." "I'm Christian."

"I'm Abby."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Hi Morgan how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Good." "So Abby, you're dating Randy Orton?"

"No."

"No?"

"He's my employer."

"Employer?"

"I just got hired as Morgan's nanny." "It's my policy never to get involved with an employer."

"Well he hired himself a beautiful woman."

"Thank you."

"If you get a night off I'd like to take you out."

"On a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll give you my cell phone number." She gave it to him.

"I'll call you."

"Ok, we have to go now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Morgan."

"Bye."

**That's the first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby had been working for Randy for a month. She really liked it. She thought Morgan was the sweetest little girl ever. They had lots of fun together. They would have tea parties and play with Morgan's stuffed animals. On the nights Randy couldn't Abby would put Morgan to bed and read her stories. Abby had also been talking to Christian on the phone a lot. She hadn't had a day off since she started so they hadn't been able to go on a date yet. They talked on the phone almost every night after Morgan went to bed. Since she and Randy never talked about her personal life she didn't know of Randy and Christian's past. Tonight was a Raw supershow that meant both brands would be on Raw. Abby had a moment to herself. She was in her hotel room talking to her sister Tracy. She was never to far away from Morgan and Randy, she always had the room next store to them.

"So how's the new job going?" Tracy asked.

"Good, Morgan's adorable."

"She's five right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad everything's going good." "We miss you here though."

"I miss you guys to." "How are mom and dad?"

"Great."

"How's Robbie?"

"He's going good."

"I still can't believe he's a sophomore in college."

"I know." "It seems like only yesterday mom and dad brought him home from the hospital."

"I hate being the oldest it makes me feel so old."

"Me to."

"Oh shut up at least you're still in your twenties."

"So, anybody special I she know about?"

"Well there is this one guy." "We haven't gone out yet though I haven't had the time."

"What's his name?"

"Christian."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah." "We talk almost every night."

"What does he do?"

"He's a wrestler to."

"What about your boss?"

"What about him?"

"Is he cute?"

"Trace he's my boss." "You know my policy."

"I know, never get involved with an employer."

"You should take my advice." "You should never date an employer or anyone you work with."

"I would take that advice Abby but the doctors here are so fucking hot."

"Uh huh and how many of them have made you promises thinking with there dick then dumped you huh?"

"Aren't you breaking your own rule going out with that Christian guy?"

"One we haven't went out yet and two no, Randy works with Christian." "I work for Randy."

"Randy?" "That's your boss's name?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds sexy." Abby laughed.

"Trace." There was a knock on Abby's door. "I have to go, duty calls."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She got up and opened the door.

"Hey Abs." Randy said. "Ready to go."

"Yeah." She stepped out closing the door behind her. "Hi Morgan."

"Hi."

"You look happy."

"I get to see my uncle John and my aunt Carrie and my cousins tonight."

"Good."

They were in the car. Randy was driving Abby was in the passenger seat and Morgan was in the back.

"Abby I've been meaning to ask you is that short for something?" Randy asked.

"Abigail." "Abigail Jessica James."

"My middle name is Reese." Morgan said.

"Do you remember why?" Randy asked.

"It was mommy's first name."

"That's right."

"Daddy what's your middle name?"

"Keith."

They were at the arena. Abby, Randy and Morgan were in Randy's locker room. There was a knock on the door. Randy answered it. It was John, Carrie and the kids.

"Hey man." Randy said. They hugged. "It's been awhile come on in." They all went in. "Hi Carrie."

"Hi." They hugged.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my nanny." "This is Abby James."

"Hi Abby I'm John, this is my wife Carrie and these are our kids, Mary and David."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Uncle John." Morgan said excitedly.

"Hey you boy are you getting big."

"I miss you and aunt Carrie."

"If it's ok with your dad wanna spend the night with me and aunt Carrie tonight?"

"Can I daddy please, please, please?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" "Daddy I'm thirsty."

"Come on Morgan I'll take you to get a drink." Abby said.

"I'll go with you." Carrie said. "Mary and David are probably thirsty to." They left. John looked at Randy.

"Dude your nanny's hot."

"She's my nanny"

"So she's still hot."

"Shut up."

"You know you think it to."

"Fine you're right she's hot but she's my nanny."

Abby, Carrie and the kids were standing by the vending machine.

"How old are your kids?" Abby asked.

"Mary's three, David's two."

"Have you been married long?"

"Four years."

"John seems nice."

"He is he helped me through the death of my best friend."

"Just taking a guess, Randy's wife?"

"Yeah we grew up together." "How long have you been working for Randy?"

"A month."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

After the show since Abby didn't have to watch Morgan she called Christian. They went out to dinner. They were at the restaurant.

"I'm so glad you finally able to pencil me in." Christian said.

"It feels kinda weird without the phone huh?"

"A little but I like this way better."

"Me to."

"What made you decide to be a nanny?"

"I've always loved children." "When I was younger I baby sat ever kid in town."

"I love children to."

"Do you have any?"

"No I'm waiting for the right woman."

Christian was walking Abby back to her room.

"Can we go out again Abby?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No." They kissed.

"Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight Christian."

The next night Randy had an autograph signing. Abby was in Randy's room watching Morgan.

"Abby what is this?" Morgan asked.

"My sketchpad."

"Your what?"

"I draw stuff on it." "Bring it over here and I'll show you." Morgan picked it up and sat on the couch with Abby. There were all sorts of drawings.

"Ooh a horsy." "It's a pretty horsy."

"Thank you." The door opened.

"Daddy." She got off the couch and ran to him. He picked her up.

"Hi were you good?"

"Yeah."

"Time for bed."

"Ok, night Abby."

"Night." Abby started picking up Morgan's toys and putting them away. Randy came back out after a few minutes.

"Abby would you like a beer?"

"If it's alright with you." He went to the minifridge.

"Here." They both took a sip of there beer and sat on the couch. "Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"I don't mean to pry but you've worked for me for a month and I don't know anything about you."

"It's fine." "I'm the oldest of three children." "I have a psychology degree from Princeton."

"Damn you must be really smart."

"Well I don't like to brag but- She stopped and laughed. "I'm kidding I worked my ass off at Princeton." Both of there beers were almost gone. "Do smart women intimidate you?

"No I find it very attractive actually." "If you have a psychology degree, why are you a nanny?"

"I love children more then I love psychology."

"I'm glad you're here you've really helped me out."

"Just doing my job." "I should be going." "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight." She left.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed. Abby and Christian had been dating for two months. They saw each other when they could. Abby was always busy talking care of Morgan. Not that she minded she loved spending time with her. Out of all the families that Abby worked for over the years, she'd never seen a father who loved his daughter more then Randy loved Morgan. Abby spent the night with Christian. The alarm on her cell phone went off. Reaching over she groaned and turned it off. She got out of bed and got dressed. She kneeled down on his side of the bed.

"Christian." "Honey." He opened his eyes.

"You're leaving already?"

"It's morning."

"It is."

"Yeah, I wanna give you your Christmas present before I go."

"Ok." He sat up. She reached in her purse pulled out a box.

"Here." She said handing it to him. He opened it. It was a watch. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you." He kissed her.

"You're welcome."

"I have something for you to." He got up went his bag and got out a box. He sat back down on the bed and handed it to her. She opened it. They were diamond earrings.

"Oh Christian, these are beautiful." "Are they real?"

"Yep."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome." "Abby I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You've never said that to me before."

"I know but I mean it."

"I love you to." She kissed him.

"I wish you could spend Christmas with me."

"Yeah but I can't."

"Do you think you can make it for breakfast later?" "My friend Adam's in town and we're meeting for breakfast." "I want you to meet him."

"Adam, he was Edge when he worked here right?"

"Yep."

"Where are you meeting?"

"In the hotel restaurant in two hours."

"I'll try ok." "I can't make any promises."

"Please try, I really want you to meet him."

"I will." "I gotta go."

"Tell Morgan I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She went back to her room and took a shower. She curled up on her bed fell asleep. She heard knocking on her door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Abs." Randy said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok I needed to get up anyway."

"Our flight leaves in a half hour."

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"Do you need me for anything right now?"

"No."

"Ok I have to go somewhere but I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Ok see you soon." Abby shut the door got dressed and left.

Christian and Adam were sitting in the restaurant.

"So about this girl." Adam said.

"She's great."

"She must be she's all you ever talk about anymore." "Her name's Abby right?"

"Yeah." "I've only been seeing her two months but I'm telling you, I think she's the one."

"Really?" Adam looked up. "Damn look at that girl who just walked in." Christian turned around.

"That's Abby." She found them and went over to them. Christian stood up. "Hey you made it." They kissed.

"I can't stay long."

"I ordered you a coffee." "Sit down." She sat down. "Abby this is my best friend Adam."

"It's so nice to meet you." "Christian talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you all the time to." Adam said. "He was right, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." "So you guys go way back."

"Sixteen years." "So Abby what do you do?"

"I'm a nanny." "I work for Randy Orton."

"I know Randy." Abby looked at her watch.

"I've gotta go." "It was nice to meet you Adam."

"Nice meeting you to."

Abby and Christian stood up. They hugged.

"Bye Christian."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Oh hey, do you like my earrings?"

"Yeah I do." "I wonder who bought you those?"

"My boyfriend."

"He's a lucky guy."

"I know."

"Have a good flight." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye." She left.

Christian sat back down Adam looked at him.

"What?" Christian said.

"I love you?" "Now I know you're serious about her you never say the L word." "So she works for Randy huh?"

"Yeah not for to much longer though, she's quitting."

"She is?"

"It take some convincing but she will."

"Oh so you're gonna ask her to quit."

"My girlfriend is not working for Randy Orton." "I'll have to persuade her slowly but I can do it."

Abby, Randy and Morgan were at Randy's home in St. Louis. It was two days before Christmas. The doorbell rang.

"Abs can you grab that for me?" Randy asked.

"Sure." She opened the door. "Oh my god Tracy."

"Surprise." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your boss invited me."

"Come on in." She went in.

"I'm spending Christmas Eve with you."

"Come here." They went into the kitchen where Randy and Morgan were.

"This must be Tracy." Randy said.

"Yes it is." "Tracy this is my boss Randy Orton and his daughter Morgan."

"Nice to meet you both." Tracy said. "Hi Morgan I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi."

"Come on Trace, grab your stuff you can stay with me in my room." Abby said.

They went upstairs.

"Oh god your boss is hot." Tracy said.

"Tracy."

"What, he is."

"Look at my earrings."

"Ooh are those real?"

"Yeah."

"Christian get you those?"

"Yeah." "He told me he loves me."

"Aw." "What did you say?"

"I told him I love him to."

"That's great."

After dinner Abby was doing the dishes. Randy was helping her dry them. Tracy and Morgan were in the living room.

"Randy thank you so much for inviting my sister here."

"You're welcome." "The last couple months I could sense you were homesick."

"I was."

The next day Tracy stayed until the evening. Then got a plane back to Virginia.

"Ok Morgan." Randy said. "Time to go to bed." "Santa Clause is on his way."

"Night Morgan."

"Night Abby."

The next morning Morgan woke up early. She ran into Randy's room.

"Daddy wake up it's Christmas." Randy got up they started going downstairs. "Daddy wait we gotta wake up Abby."

"Ok go ahead." Morgan went into Abby's room.

"Abby wake up it's Christmas."

"Ok I'm coming."

Morgan was almost done opening her presents.

"Abby I found one for you." Morgan said.

"For me?" She said confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's from Santa."

"Santa huh?" Morgan brought her the present.

"I wonder what Santa brought you?" Randy said. Abby opened it. It was a new sketchpad, pencils and colored pencils.

"This is cool." "Santa shouldn't have."

"I'm sure he didn't mind."

Morgan spent the most of day playing with new toys. They ate Christmas dinner. Then Morgan went to bed. Abby and Randy were cleaning up the living room.

"Hey Santa." Abby said. "Thanks for the sketchpad and the pencils." She said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"How did you sneak that under the tree we wrapped her presents together?"

"I waited until you went to bed."

"I wish I would've known I would've got you something."

"I don't need anything." Abby's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Hi honey can I call you back in a minute?" "Ok bye." She looked at Randy. "That was my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." "Do I know him?"

"Yeah it's Christian."

"Yeah, I know Christian."

"You don't like him?"

"Honestly, no." "Abby be careful."

"What?"

"Nothing I'm going to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. They were back on the road. Randy was surprised when he found out Abby was dating Christian. He didn't understand it at all. He knew Christian was a jerk. It was very confusing to Randy he didn't understand what Abby saw in Christian. Randy had an autograph signing so Abby and Morgan went the hotel pool. It was an indoor pool. Morgan was swimming Abby had her feet in the pool.

"You're a good swimmer." Abby said.

"Thanks daddy taught me."

"Well he's a good teacher."

"When I get bigger I want him to reach me how to wrestle."

"You wanna be a wrestler?"

"Yeah it looks like fun." "Daddy has fun."

"Does he know you wanna be like him?"

"Yeah he says when I'm old enough he's gonna teach me the RKO."

"Well nobody can do it like him."

"Maybe you should let him teach you how to wrestle."

"I wouldn't make a very good wrestler and besides if I was a wrestler I couldn't be your nanny anymore.

"I don't want that."

"Me either."

"I'd miss you to much."

"I'd miss you to."

"I want you to be my nanny forever and ever and ever." "You will be right?"

"I'll be your nanny for as long as you need me."

"Good." "I'd be sad if you went away."

"That's not gonna happened I promise." The door opened. Abby turned around.

"Hey Abs."

"Hey Randy." She stood up. He stared at her in the bikini she was wearing. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all."

"Should I not be wearing this, do you think it's inappropriate?" "I'll change."

"No, no it's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"How was your autograph signing?"

"It was good."

"We're those crazy women chasing you daddy." Morgan asked. Randy laughed.

"No, no crazy women were chasing me this time."

"Crazy women?" Abby asked.

"A lot of women think daddy's cute there always screaming after him." "It's really weird."

"I bet."

"Do you think my daddy's cute Abby?"

"I know he makes cute little girls."

"Abby do have any plans today?" Randy asked.

"No Christian's busy all day."

"Do you wanna go with me and Morgan?"

"I don't wanna intrude on your father daughter time."

"I want you to come Abby." Morgan said.

"Ok I'll come." "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." "Come on Morgan lets go."

They were in the car.

"Daddy where are we going?" Morgan asked.

"Since we're almost there I'll tell you." "You know how you've been talking about the horses Abby draws."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to see a real horse?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to ride one?"

"That'd be fun."

"Look at the sign up ahead."

"Saddle Ranch?"

"That's where the horses are."

"We're going horseback riding?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"I haven't done that in years." "Have you ever done it Randy?"

"No."

"You'll love it." "Morgan you're gonna have so much fun." They parked went inside and up to the front desk.

"Hello sir." The man behind the desk said.

"Hi, I have a reservation.'

"Your name?"

"Randy Orton." "Is there any way I could add a third horse in?"

"That'll cost you an extra three-hundred dollars."

"No problem."

"Randy no, that's to much." Abby said.

"No it isn't."

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to I insist." "Come on Abs."

"Ok."

"Good."

They stayed there all day and had a great time. They were back in the car.

"You were right Abs that was fun." Randy said.

"I wanna go again daddy." Morgan said.

"We will I promise." "Wanna get some dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "You can drop me off at the hotel." Abby said.

"No you're coming with us." Randy said.

"That's very nice of you it's ok really." "You've been to generous to me today I feel bad enough."

"It's just dinner Abby."

"Come on Abby we don't want you to starve." Morgan said.

"Ok."

They ate and went back to the hotel. Abby was getting ready to go into her room.

"Randy thank you for everything today." She said.

"I was happy to do it." "Do you wanna come in for a beer?"

"Sure." They went inside.

Abby sat down. Randy put Morgan to bed and came back out. He got there beers and sat down next to Abby.

"I've never noticed that ring before." Randy said.

"It was my great great grandma's." "It's been tradition in my family to pass it down to the first born daughter." "My great great grandma gave it to my great grandma." "My great grandma gave it to my grandma." "My grandma gave it to my mom, my mom gave it to me." "One day I hope to give it to my daughter."

"I hope you get to."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How come you never go out?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"I know you have to miss Reese and you probably will forever but that doesn't mean you should never date again." "If someone cares about she'd be able to accept that." "You know what, I'm sorry it's not my place."

"No it's fine."

"I don't just think of you as my boss I think of you as my friend." "That's ok isn't it?"

"Yeah I'm glad we're friends."

"I just think you deserve to be happy again." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi, hold on." She covered the receiver with her hand. "I'm gonna go." "Bye."

"Bye." She started walking towards the door and uncovered the receiver.

"Sorry Christian."

A few days later Abby, Randy and Morgan were at the arena. Morgan was sitting in Randy's lap. Abby was drawing them. There was a knock at the door. Randy got up to get it. It was Christian.

"What the fuck do you want?" Randy said.

"I'm here to see Abby." Randy turned away from the door.

"Abby it's for you."

Abby stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Look what I found."

"My earrings."

"You must've left them in my room a few cities back."

"Thank you."

"Do you think you can spend the night with me tonight?"

"Yeah I don't think Randy's going anywhere tonight."

"Did Randy tell you who he has a match against tonight?"

"Yeah, you."

"Can I have a kiss for luck?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"See you tonight."

"Ok." Abby went back inside. "Randy do you need me tonight?"

"No." "Are you staying with Christian tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be back early though."

"Ok."

About an hour later Randy went for his match with Christian. Randy was like a man possessed Christian didn't stand a chance.

After the show Abby went to Christian's room. She let herself in with his spare key. He was laying on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Come lay down with me." She laid behind him.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah."

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Aw my poor baby." "I bet a bubble bath would make you feel better."

"Not my thing."

"Not even if I was in there with you?"

"I changed my mind I think it's a good idea."

"That's what I thought." "I'll be right back." She got up and started the water. She came back out.

"Come here Abby." They kissed. He pulled her on top of him. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to." She stood up. "Come on." They went into the bathroom.

Randy was drunk. It was four in the morning. He was on his cell phone talking to John Cena.

"John I don't know why Abby's with that son of a bitch." "He doesn't deserve her." "I mean what does she see in him?"

"Randy I was sleeping." "Call me tomorrow when you're sober."

"I know sorry." "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Randy woke up. He had a headache. When he looked over he saw six empty beer bottles beside his bed. He didn't think he drank that much last night. He went out into the living room. Abby was sitting with in the living room with Morgan. Morgan was eating her breakfast.

"Hey Abs what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Morgan came to get me she said she was bored and you were sleeping." Randy went over to his bag.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of aspirin."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah."

"I have some aspirin in my room." "Want me to go get it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be right back." She went to her room got the aspirin and came back. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took it.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No." "I have a little hangover." He whispered.

"Oh had a private party last night huh?"

"Yeah."

"If you wanted to do that I could have stayed with Morgan last night."

"I started after I put her to bed."

Randy went into his bedroom to change clothes. His cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Well look who's awake."

"Hey John what's up?"

"I don't know, I got woke up in the middle of the night last night by someone who was drunk off his ass." "It sounded an awful lot like my best friend."

"I called you?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Yeah, me and Carrie were sound asleep and my cell phone started ringing." "I checked the time and it said four o' clock."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what you said last night to."

"Why did I call you?"

"To talk about Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"What did I say?

"You said, John I don't know why Abby is with Christian." "He doesn't deserve her."

"I was talking about Abby and Christian?" "Why would I do that?" "I mean I know Christian's a dick but his relationship with Abby is none of my business."

"Oh come on Randy."

"What?"

"You like her."

"John she's my nanny."

"And you like her."

"I'm her boss."

"And you like her."

"We're just friends."

"And you like her."

"Stop saying that."

"Dude just admit it already." "I know you Randy, you like her."

"I do not." "I like her as a friend that's all."

"Yeah that's why you called me in the middle of night saying how wrong Christian was for her."

"I was drunk."

"Blame it on the booze." "So you don't think Abby could do better then Christian?"

"Of course she could." "She deserves better."

"Someone like you?"

"Shut the fuck up." "You know the type of guy Christian is."

"Yeah I do but if you don't like her, why do you care?"

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know what it is, you're scared."

"Scared?" "What are you talking about?"

"Abby is the first woman you've been attracted to since Reese died and that scares you." "You're afraid of getting close to someone again."

"You're wrong."

"Ok deny it but remember every day you do Abby falls deeper in love with Christian."

"I gotta go."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."

Two months had passed. Abby and Christian were having dinner.

"I'm going home to Canada next week for a few days." Christian said. "I want to come with me and meet my parents."

"I really wish I could but you know I can't."

"Can't you at least ask Randy for me, please?"

"Honey I wanna go but I can't." "Randy pays me to stay here."

"Fine."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." "I just wanted you to meet my parents."

"I know." "I love you, if that's any constellation."

"I love you to." She kissed him.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Abby I promise."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." "I know you have to work."

"What can I do you make it up to you?"

"I don't know."

"I do let's get the check and get outta here."

A few days later at the arena Christian found Randy in the hallway.

"Hey Randy." Christian said.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Abby." "I want to take her to Canada with me next week to meet my parents." "She's afraid to ask you for the time off." "It's just for a couple days."

"I'll give her the time off." "I'll go tell her right now."

Randy went back to his locker room.

"Hey Abs, did Christian ask you to go to Canada with him next week?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going."

"Go." "I can take care of Morgan by myself for a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"How did you even know about it?"

"Christian told me."

"He did."

"Yeah."

"It's only for a couple days."

"I know he told me."

A week later Abby and Christian were in Canada. It was there last night there. They just finished dinner with Christian's parents. They were all still sitting at the table.

"Abby I have a confession to make." Christian said. "I didn't just want you to come with me to meet my parents." "I wanted to do this." He stood up got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. "Abby I love you." He opened the box.

"Oh my god."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby and Christian were on a plane back to the United States. It was six in the morning. Abby wanted to make sure she got back early enough incase Morgan needed anything. She couldn't believe Christian proposed to her. Now she understood that he was pushing so hard for her to go with him. She was glad he did. During the whole plane ride she kept looking down at her hand and smiling. When they got to the hotel Christian was carrying Abby's heavy suitcase.

"Abby what the hell is in this?" Christian asked.

"Just clothes."

"Did you wear all these clothes?"

"Yeah." "Honey I was thinking we need a flower girl for the wedding." "I want Morgan to do it."

"Ok she'll look cute." Abby opened her door they went inside.

"Thanks for carrying that for me."

"No problem."

"I'm glad I went I had a good time."

"I hope you did."

"I did." "I can't believe we're getting married."

"Me either." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So that was your plan all along?"

"Yep."

"You're sneaky."

At least I know I can surprise you."

"Yeah you got me."

"Hey, when do you gotta go to Randy's room?"

"Whenever one of them comes to get me." "Why?"

"We're probably not gonna see each other for the next couple days." He said as he kissed her. "I want to celebrate our engagement one more time."

"Oh yeah?" They kissed.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled against her lips. They went into the bedroom kissing the whole time and laid down on the bed.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you to baby."

An hour later Abby was in the shower. Christian was sitting on her bed. There was a knock at her door. Christian answered it. It was Randy.

"Is Abby here?" Randy asked.

"She's in the shower."

"Well can you tell her I have to leave in ten minutes?"

"I guess." "Not that I want to."

"What?" "Giving someone a message is to hard for you?"

"When you're the messenger I have hard time listening but don't worry I'll tell her." He shut the door in his face and went to the bathroom door. "Hey baby."

"Yeah."

"Randy was just here." "He says he's leaving in ten minutes."

"Ok." She got out of the shower and dried her hair. They both left at the same time.

"Have a good day Abby." Christian said.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss. "You to."

She knocked on Randy's door.

"Hi Randy sorry I'm late." She said.

"You're not late at all." "Come on in." She went in.

"Morgan, Abby's here." "How was your trip?"

"Good."

"You can tell me about it when I get back if you want."

"Abby, Abby, Abby." Morgan said as she ran up to Abby and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Morgan daddy's gotta go." Randy said. She gave him a hug and kiss. "I'm gonna be gone all day so be good for Abby."

"I will daddy."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning."

"Why in the morning?"

"You'll be in bed when I get back."

"Oh."

"See ya Abs."

"Bye Randy." He left. "Morgan do you need breakfast?"

"No." Abby sat on the couch Morgan sat beside her.

"How was your trip Abby?"

"Good."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I got engaged, do you know what that's means?"

"It's when a boy gives a girl a ring." "Then they have a wedding."

"That's right." "Christian gave me a ring." "Look." She held out her hand.

"It's pretty." She got a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"You're gonna leave now." "I don't want you to leave."

"No I'm not I am gonna marry Christian but I'm not leaving." "I can marry Christian and still work here."

"Yay!"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Christian was driving around. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Adam."

"Hey."

"So how'd it go?"

"She said yes."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry we were busy a lot after that, if you know what I mean."

"Not waiting till the wedding night huh?"

"Hell no."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks." "I can't wait after we get married no more Orton."

"You've discussed that with her?"

"No but after she marries me she won't need that job anymore."

Abby put Morgan to bed. An hour later Randy came back.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey Abs." He sat down next to her.

"How was your day?"

"Busy." "So how was your trip?"

"Christian asked me to marry him and I said yes." "See." She held out her hand.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I know I can't believe it either."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Don't worry I'm still gonna work here." "Are you ok Randy?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired." "Would you mind leaving so I can go to bed?"

"Not at all." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." She left. He got out his cell phone and called John.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hey."

"Randy what's wrong you sound pissed?"

"Christian's trying to take Abby away from me, um Morgan I mean."

"What?"

"Abby's marrying Christian."

"Aw man I'm sorry."

"She says she's not gonna quit but that'll be the first thing he'll try to get her to do." "That'll crush Morgan you how close they are."

"Yeah I know."

"I can't believe this."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?

"Stop pretending this is about Morgan."

"Fine." I like Abby I might as well admit it now." "Not like it matters anymore it's to late."


	7. Chapter 7

Three months had passed since Randy admitted to John that he liked Abby. He thought saying it out loud would make it easier but it didn't. It made it harder. He didn't understand why Abby couldn't see that Christian wasn't a good guy. Now he was stuck going to there wedding when it happened because Morgan was going to be the flower girl. No one in Abby's family had any idea about her engagement to Christian yet. She wanted to tell everyone when they were all together. Although she didn't know when that would be. The wedding still wasn't for several months yet but Abby and Morgan already had there dresses picked out. They were at the dress shop. Randy was with them. Abby was helping Morgan put on her dress so they could show Randy what she looked like.

"You look beautiful Morgan." Abby said.

"Thank you."

"Ready to show your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, here she comes Randy." Morgan went out.

"What do you think daddy?"

"You look so pretty."

"Just wait until she's the one getting married." Abby said.

"Hopefully that's a long time from now."

"When I get married you're gonna be there, right Abby?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I am."

"Daddy are you ever getting married again?" Morgan asked.

"One day, maybe."

"Abby do we get to see you in your dress to?" Morgan asked.

"Do you want to?" Abby said.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's get you changed then I'll change into my dress." Morgan went back out to wait with Randy. After a few minutes Abby said. "Ok you guys here I come." She came out. "What do you guys think?"

"You look pretty Abby." Morgan said.

"Thank you." Abby noticed Randy was staring at her. "What?" "You hate it right?"

"No you look gorgeous Abs, really."

"You're not just saying that to be nice are you?"

"No you look great."

"Thank you." "Well I better change out of this so we can go to the arena."

She changed and they went to the arena. Abby was in catering with Morgan getting her something to eat. Hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Could it be my future husband?"

"Yes it could because it is." "Hi baby.'

"Hi." He took his hands off of her eyes.

"Hi Morgan." Christian said.

"Hi."

"Christian you should see Morgan in her flower girl dress." Abby said. "She looks adorable."

"I bet." "I'll see her at the wedding."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Have any plans for your days off?"

"Not really." "You."

"Nothing much."

"I gotta go ok, I'll see you when we come back."

"Ok."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Not while I'm working."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." "Come on Morgan let's go."

As Abby was walking Morgan back to Randy's locker room she was a little disappointed that Christian didn't remember what was in two days. They went in and sat down. Abby got out her daily planner. Randy was taping up his wrists.

"Abby why is that date circled?" Morgan asked.

"That's my birthday."

"When's your birthday?" Randy asked.

"It's in two days."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal?" "It's your birthday."

"It's just another day, except I age."

"How old are you gonna be?"

"Thirty –two." Randy grinned. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That grin."

"What grin?"

"Randy I saw you grin." "Why did you do that?"

"I just felt like it." "I gotta go out for my match."

"Randy."

"See ya."

The next evening they were back in St. Louis. Morgan was playing out Abby was out there with her. Randy was in the garage. Abby went in there to see what he was going doing.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"Nothing just shining up my cars." She was looking around.

"Hey nice bike, it's beautiful."

"You like motorcycles?"

"Yeah my boyfriend in college had one." "I haven't been riding for years though."

"Wanna go for one right now?"

"What about Morgan?"

"I got it covered." He left the garage and went over to Morgan. "Hey Morgan."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go next door and have a sleepover with Paige tonight?"

"Yeah I haven't done that in awhile."

"I know, let's go ask if you can."

Mrs. Adamson said that Morgan could stay. Randy got his bike out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"On second thought maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well usually a boss doesn't take his employee on a motorcycle ride."

"Come on Abs were more then boss and employee." "We're friends." "Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Ok." She got on the bike.

"Hold on."

As they were going down the road Abby had her arms around Randy's waist. He smiled he just wished that the feeling could last. If they could he would drive forever just so she'd never have an excuse to let him go. They stopped in front of a outdoor restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to."

They were eating there food.

"Randy thank you for dinner."

"No problem." "So thirty-two tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah." "I feel so old."

"You're not old." "Did you get anything for your birthday yet?"

"No, Christian forgot my birthday."

"What a jerk."

"He's just busy."

"That's not an excuse he should've remembered."

"I am a little upset."

"You should be."

"Why don't you and him get along?"

"A lot of reasons."

"Like?"

"It's not important." "As long as you're happy."

The next day Abby was upstairs. Randy called her down.

"Where are you Randy?"

"In the kitchen." She went into the kitchen and was surprised to see her family in the kitchen. There was a cake on the table. Everyone started singing happy birthday to her. She blew out the candles.

"Wow everybody's here." "Mom, dad, Tracey, Robbie. She hugged each of them but she hugged Robbie the longest.

"Happy birthday sis." Robbie said.

"Thank you." "What are you guys all doing here?"

"Randy flew us all down for your birthday." Her mom said. Abby hugged Randy.

"Randy thank you so much."

"You're welcome Abs." He said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He opened the door. "Christian?" "How did you know where I lived?"

"Mapquest genius it wasn't that hard." "Where's Abby?"

"In the kitchen." Christian went in and started walking towards the kitchen. "Please come in Christian." Randy said as he shut the door and went upstairs.

"Happy birthday Abby." Christian said.

"Christian?" She turned around. "Christian!" She kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I forgot your birthday did you."

"Well, yeah."

"Abby I would never do that." "Was I interrupting a party?"

"Randy flew my family here for my birthday."

"That's nice.

"This is my mom, Shelly, my dad Eric, my sister Tracey and my brother Robbie.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you."

"So this is Christian?" Shelly said. "We've all heard so much about you."

"Should we tell them now?" He whispered in Abby's ear.

"Yeah." She said. "Everybody we have something to tell you." She held out her hand. "Christian asked me to marry him, I said yes."

"Oh my god congratulations." Shelly said.

"Thanks mom."

"Let me see that rock." Tracy said. Abby showed it to her. "Not bad Christian." "Abby you're not pregnant are you?"

"No why?"

"Just curious."

"I want you all to know that I love Abby and I promise I'll take care of her." Christian said. "I almost forgot Abby, I got you something." He handed her a box. She opened it. It was a necklace.

"Thank you Christian, I love you."

"I love you to."


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later they were back on the road. Abby had just woken up. She looked next to her and saw Christian sleeping. She smiled. She was still ashamed of herself for doubting him on her birthday. She thought it was so sweet for Christian to go all the way to Missouri for her. Christian opened his eyes.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking about how lucky I am."

"You are pretty lucky." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

"No, I'm the lucky one." They kissed.

"It's funny though we have a coke machine to thank for us meeting."

"I think I would've met you eventually anyway you're to beautiful for me not to notice."

"Thank you."

"You'd look even better if you were pregnant."

"Are you saying you wanna have a baby?"

"Yeah I don't see why we can't."

"I like the idea."

"But?"

"I don't think we should start a family to early."

"Why?"

"Well honey do you really want to rush into a family."

"I guess I can wait."

"Maybe after were married."

"Does our wedding night count?" "Could we talk about it then?"

"Yes we can talk about it again then." "I want a baby I just think we should plan for it."

"You're right."

"That doesn't mean we can't practice." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He got on top of her and looked down at her.

"Four more months."

"I know I can't wait." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Come here." She kissed him. "Make love to me Christian."

"I don't mind if I do."

Next door Randy just woke up. He could hear Abby and Christian having sex. He rolled his eyes. He got into the shower. He was glad the water drowned them out. Lucky for him when he got they were done. He got dressed and went over to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Can you come over now?" He asked.

"Yeah let me just grab my things." She grabbed her stuff and shut the door behind her.

"Where's Christian?"

"How did you know Christian was here?"

"I didn't."

"You just said where's Christian."

"I just assumed he was with you."

"He just left."

"Oh." They went in his room.

"Hi Morgan." Abby said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Morgan did you eat your breakfast?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Go take your bath."

"Ok." She went into the bathroom.

"If you're not out here in ten minutes I'm coming in there."

"Randy are you ok today?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine."

"If you need to talk-

"I'm fine ok!" He snapped.

"Ok sorry."

Five minutes later Morgan came out of the bathroom. Randy was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going daddy?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to workout with uncle John."

"Do you work for Raw again?"

"No I still work for Smackdown I just wrestle on Raw now."

"Will you tell uncle John I said hi?"

"Yeah but you'll see him later."

"I will."

"At the arena."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Daddy are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad."

"You're acting like your mad."

"I'm not mad I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Ok." He left.

John could tell there was something wrong with Randy as soon as he got to the gym.

"Hey Randy." He said.

"Hey." They worked out for the next half hour in silence.

"Ok what's your fucking problem?"

"I heard Abby and Christian having sex this morning."

"How?"

"She always gets the room next door to mine."

"Oh." "So you're jealous?"

"Yeah." "Did I tell you about what happened on her birthday?"

"No."

"I tried to do something nice for her." "I flew her whole family to my house." "Then Christian showed up uninvited and ruined everything."

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel."

"It's kind of hard to do when she has a fiancée."

"Who's a complete douche bag."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The next night both shows were in Canada. Both were going to there for a week. Abby and Morgan were sitting with Christian in catering.

"Christian do you wanna come by later?" Abby asked.

"I can't I'm hanging out with Adam tonight."

"Oh." "Well I don't have to watch Morgan all week during the night." "She's staying with John and Carrie." "You can come over any night this week."

"I will tomorrow."

"Hi Christian." He turned around.

"Trish?" "Hi it's been a long time." "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the WWE was in town." "They sent me tickets.

"Oh I'm sorry, Trish this is fiancée Abby." "Abby this is Trish Stratus she used to work here."

"Hi Trish nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"We've gotta go Christian." Abby said.

"Ok I'll call you later."

"Ok let's go Morgan." They left. Trish sat down.

"Was that little girl your daughter?" She asked.

"No that was Orton's kid." "Abby's her nanny."

"So a fiancée huh?"

"Yep."

"When we were dating you'd never talk about marriage."

"People change."

"I doubt you changed that much."

Later that night Abby couldn't sleep so she went down to the hotel pool. She saw Randy was already there. She got in the pool.

"Oh hey Abby."

"Hey." He swam closer to her.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for yesterday." "I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you." "Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What are you doing here?"

"My shoulder's kinda tight I smacked on the ring post during my match." "I'm trying to loosen it up."

"My sister's a nurse." "She taught me how to give massages for muscle spasms." "Want me to try it on you?"

"Ok."

"Which shoulder is it?"

"My left." She got behind him and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Ahh!"

"To hard."

"A little."

"That better."

"Yeah."

"You had a great match tonight."

"Thanks." "That feels good."

"Not to hard?"

"No."

"Let me know when you want to stop."

_"Never."_ He thought as he smirked. "I will."

"Since you won't have Morgan at nights this week maybe you should go out."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I'm still not ready."

"You can't spend the rest of your life alone."

"I'm not alone I have Morgan."

"You deserve to spend your life with someone."

"You sound like Reese that's what she said."

"She's right you're to cute not to go out and find someone."

"You think I'm cute?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Speaking as your friend, yeah."

"Thanks." "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure."

"If you weren't engaged to Christian would you ever consider- Her cell phone started to ring.

"That's probably him." She got out of the pool. See ya Randy." She picked up her cell phone walked back towards the changing room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi honey." "Are you and Adam having fun?"

"Yeah I just wanted to check in." "I'll call you tomorrow I love you."

"I love you to."

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Abby woke up. She hated sleeping alone last night and was glad she wouldn't have to tonight. She always thought she slept better when Christian was with her. She hoped he had a good time last night. She got in the shower got out and did her hair. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abs."

"Hey Randy." "Do you need me?"

_"Jesus Abs, is that a trick question?"_ He thought. "Yeah."

"Ok I'll be right there."

"Ok thank you bye."

"Bye."

She grabbed her stuff went next door and knocked on the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "How are you this morning?"

"Good." "How's your shoulder?"

"It's much better today."

"That's good."

"Morgan hasn't had breakfast yet." "Here's some money." "Can you take her to the café here and get her something?"

"Sure." "I don't think it would be this much."

"The extra's for if you want something to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Would you care if I invited Christian along?" "Don't worry I won't use your money to pay for him."

"No I don't mind."

"Ok."

"Morgan I'm leaving."

"Working out with uncle John again?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." "I'll be back later." "Abby's gonna take you for breakfast."

"Ok, bye daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye Abs."

"Hey Randy."

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to ask me something."

"What?

"Last night, you wanted to ask me something."

"Forget it, it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.

Randy went down to the gym. John was waiting for him.

"Hey what's up?" John said.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong today?"

"I'm just a little irritated." "Me and Abby were all alone in the pool last night." "She was rubbing my shoulder for me because I hurt it yesterday."

"Is that what you told her?" He said with a grin.

"Fuck off, you know I hurt my shoulder yesterday."

"I know, jesus it was a joke calm down."

"Anyway, we were talking she said she thinks I should go out cause I'm to cute not to."

"She said that?"

"Yep." "I said I wanted to ask her a hypothetical question." "I started to ask her if she wasn't engaged to Christian would she ever consider dating me." "Except I never got to finish my sentence because her cell phone rang and she left."

"Gee, I wonder who it was." John said sarcastically.

"Who else, who always ruins everything, Christian."

"He's a dick."

"I just wish there was a way I could make Abby see that Christian isn't who she thinks he is."

Abby and Morgan were still in the room.

"Hi Morgan." Abby said.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah?"

"Me to." "Do you care if Christian has breakfast with us?"

"No."

"Ok I'm gonna call him I'll only be a few minutes."

"Ok." Abby went into the bathroom and shut the door. She dialed Christian's number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Oh sorry baby." "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me and Morgan but go back to sleep."

"I wanna go."

"Were you and Adam out late?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you to." "Where are you eating?"

"At the café in the hotel."

"I'll meet you there I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Christian rolled over.

"Trish." He said. "Trish wake up."

"What?"

"Get up I'm leaving." She opened her eyes.

"You can't wait awhile?"

"No Abby's waiting for me."

"So she can keep waiting." "I'm not done with you yet." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Trish I can't." He mumbled against her lips.

"It won't take very long."

Twenty minutes later Abby and Morgan were in the café. Abby was waiting for Christian. About five minutes later he showed up.

"Hi Christian." Abby said.

"Hey baby sorry I fell back to sleep." "Hi Morgan."

"Hi."

They ate there breakfast.

"Abby can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." "Morgan stay right there." They went behind a wall where Morgan couldn't see them. "What?" He kissed her.

"I'll make up for last night tonight I promise."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night Abby was at the arena in catering. Christian sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Where's Morgan?"

"With John and Carrie."

"Hey you two." Trish said as she sat down.

"Hi Trish." Christian said. "Back again huh?"

"Yeah." "Hi Abby how are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"I'm great." "Well I just wanted to say hi." She got up. "See you guys later." She walked away.

A few minutes later Christian got a text.

"Who's that?" Abby asked.

"Adam." "I have to go get ready for my match." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Christian went back to his locker room. Trish was waiting for him.

"Trish are you nuts?" He said. "You can't text me when Abby's right there."

"Shut up Christian." They kissed.

**Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter I appreciate it. I'd appreciate some more**


	10. Chapter 10

A week later they were back in the United States. Abby had a great time in Canada. She loved all the nights she got to spend with Christian. They were wonderful. It made her that even more excited for there wedding. She knew today would be a very fun day. It was Morgan's sixth birthday. Randy really didn't need her but they invited her along for the day. She knocked on Randy's door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Hi Morgan happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"How old are you today twenty-two, twenty-three?" Randy asked jokingly.

"I'm six daddy." Morgan laughed.

"Oh my mistake I was way off."

"You're silly daddy."

"Pretty soon you'll be dating." Abby said.

"No, ew I hate boys."

"You do?" "What about your daddy he's a boy?"

"Yeah but he's my daddy." "My friend Paige likes boys though."

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"That's the friend you spent the night with last time we were in Missouri right?"

"Yeah she has a crush on my uncle John."

"Really?"

"Morgan you never have to date if you don't want to." Randy said.

"Keep dreaming Randy." Abby said. "When she hits about twelve or thirteen she'll be boy crazy."

"I don't think so." "Ready to go to breakfast Morgan?"

"Yeah."

They went a restaurant.

"So Morgan what do you want for your birthday?" Abby asked.

"A tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Daddy's are pretty and I want one."

"You can't have one until you're eighteen." Randy said.

"Why not?"

"It's the law."

"Abby do any tattoos?" Morgan asked.

"Just one."

"Where I've never seen one?" Randy said.

"It's sort of hidden."

"Where?"

"In a place I see when I get out of the shower."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing." Randy said trying not to smile. "Morgan what else do you want for your birthday?"

"A paint set."

"Do like to paint because your mom painted?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I wanna be just like her."

"You already are in a lot of ways." Randy said.

"I got you something." Abby said.

"You did?" "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"I'll give it to you later."

"Ok."

They ate there breakfast and went to the movies. When the movie was over they were walking through the parking lot. Abby's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Christian."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm out with Randy and Morgan for Morgan's birthday."

"I didn't think you'd be working today."

"Well technically I'm not I'm just out for her birthday."

"Can you meet me for lunch then?" "I really want to see you."

"Hang on." She took the phone away from her ear. "Morgan would you care if I went to lunch with Christian?"

"Will you be back for my birthday party?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Ok have a good time at lunch."

"Ok I'll see you guys later." She got in her car and put the phone back up her ear. "I can meet you honey."

"Great about a half hour then?"

"Sure."

"Let's go to Steak and Shake."

"Ok." "See you then."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later they met.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How's your day going?"

"Great." They ordered there food. "How old is Morgan today?"

"Six."

"She's getting big I still remember when she was just a baby."

"She's gonna have so much fun at her birthday party tonight." There food came. "I love the food here."

"Me to." After awhile they finished there meal. "So do you have time to come back to my room?"

"I think so."

After two hours Abby was getting ready to leave Christian's room.

"Here give this to Morgan." He said as he handed her ten dollars. "Tell her I said happy birthday."

"I will." They kissed. "Bye I love you."

"I love you to."

Abby went back to Randy's room for Morgan's party. She knocked on the door. Morgan answered this time.

"You made it." Morgan said.

"I told you I would." She went in and sat next to Morgan and Randy.

"Hey Abs, have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Morgan what do you wanna do first?" Randy asked. "Presents or cake?"

"Presents."

"Ok."

"Morgan this is from Christian." Abby said handing her the ten dollars. "He said to tell you happy birthday."

"I'll thank him tomorrow."

"This is from me." Randy said. She opened it. It was a paint set and an easel.

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." He stood up.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"To get Abby's present."

"I hope you like it." Abby said.

Randy brought out a box. It was medium size. It had holes in it.

"Daddy it's broke." Morgan said.

"No it isn't just open it." She took off the lid.

"Wow a puppy!" It was a black and white Collie. "Thank you Abby!"

"You're welcome." Abby said. "It's a girl."

"I'm gonna name her Princess." "She's so cute."

"Ready for cake Morgan?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

They all ate cake played with the dog for a few hours then Morgan went to bed, Princess laid with her. Randy walked Abby to the door.

"Thanks for letting me buy her that dog." Abby said.

"I've always wanted a dog." "As long as she had a good birthday."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

The next night they were at the arena. They were in Randy's locker room. It was a half hour before the show started.

"Daddy I wanna go to the ring." Morgan said.

"Ok." "Abby have you ever been to the ring before?"

"No."

"Come with us."

"Ok."

As they were walking to the ring Abby was a little surprised to see Trish Stratus was there. They got in the ring.

"Boy it looks so much smaller when you're actually in it." Abby said.

"Hey daddy wanna fight?"

"Sure." "Abby can be the referee."

They played around in the ring for awhile. Then went back to his locker room. Raw had been on for an hour and a half. Randy, Abby and Morgan were all watching it. All of a sudden the screen said GTV. In black and white it showed a shower with the curtain closed it was dated last week. The shower curtain opened. Christian stepped out in a towel.

"I'll be right back Trish." He said. She poked her head out.

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. It went to commercial.

Abby and Randy's jaws both dropped. Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"Um, Randy I need a minute."

"Sure." Abby got up and left.

She took a few steps then broke into tears.

"Abby." She turned around. It was Christian.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just saw you on camera in the shower with Trish Stratus last week."

"Um, I can um explain."

"Let me explain something you bastard, it's over!" "Take your ring." She took it off and threw at him.

"Abby I love you." She smacked in the face.

"Go to hell."

"Whoa what's going on here?" She heard from behind her. She turned around it was Trish.

"You fucking bitch!" Abby punched Trish in the face and took her down. They were hitting each other back and forth. Christian picked Abby up.

"Hey let her go!" Randy shouted. He let her go. Trish and Christian went away. "Are you ok Abby?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna ask John to watch Morgan tonight." "You need the night off."

John agreed to watch Morgan. Abby was going into her room. She was crying.

"Hey." She looked over.

"Hey Randy."

"Aw don't cry."

"I'm such an idiot." She said as she cried harder. "I thought he loved me."

"Hey come here." They hugged.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised Trish is beautiful."

"What?" "Abs, Trish doesn't even compare to you." "She'll never be as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."

"It's ok, ssh everything's gonna be alright."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed since Abby found out Christian was cheating on her with Trish. She was still in shock and very hurt. She couldn't believe Christian would do that. To make it worse he got caught on national television. To most viewers it would just appear that an ex-couple was having sex in the shower but the people that knew Abby and watched the show they knew. Abby was in her room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Tracy."

"Aw don't sound so bummed."

"I can't help it I am."

"I know it hurts but you can't let it forever."

"Trace it's only been two weeks."

"I know that but the sooner you start to let it go the sooner you'll start feeling better."

"Hey who has the degree in psychology me or you?" She said jokingly.

"Maybe there's room for two psychologists in the family."

"Maybe."

"I just want you to cheer up." "This isn't like you."

"I know I'll try."

"Good."

"That was the first and last time I date a celebrity." "No more."

"Yeah I don't blame you." "How come you're not working?"

"I will be as soon as Randy and Morgan get back from getting ice cream."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to." "I haven't even been at the arena in two weeks." "Morgan's stayed here with me." "She wants to go tonight though."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I have to I don't have a choice."

"I hope everything goes ok."

"Me to."

"I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

A few seconds later her phone rang again.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi baby."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm so sorry."

"Christian why don't you save some time and tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"Well you can't have me."

"I miss you."

"Christian I'm gonna go now." She said as her voice cracked and she started to cry.

"Abby don't cry." "I wanna come see you."

"No."

"Please." "Can't we just talk?"

"Why?"

I want us to work this out."

"No, why did you do it?"

"Me and Trish have history."

"She's your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes." "She's the one who came on to me."

"It takes two people to have sex Christian!"

"I know I should've said no."

"Damn right."

"Abby please, I'm going crazy here." "I swear to you I will never do anything like that again." "These past two weeks have been hell for me."

"Hell for you!" "Hell for you!" "You humiliated me on national television." "I have very close friends that watch WWE and know about you."

"I'm sorry."

"What is it about her Christian?" "I wanna know."

"What?"

"Why did you make the choice to have sex with her?"

"Abby don't do this."

"No tell me what does Trish do that I don't." "Is it cause she has bigger boobs then me?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I don't know it was just a stupid mistake." "She doesn't mean anything."

"Obviously neither do I." She hung up. Her phone rang again. "What!" She yelled.

"Ow."

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"He called you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been crying?"

"A little but I'll be ok."

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok I'll see you guys when you get here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later they were at the arena. Trish walked into Stephanie's office.

"Hi Trish." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie I want Abby James in a match."

"Trish you know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Abby doesn't work here you know that." "Incase you've forgotten neither you anymore."

"I've had a few matches since then."

"Yes but you're a trained wrestler." "Abby has no experience whatsoever."

"Can't Randy train her?" "That bitch can't get away with sucker punching me."

"Even she agreed the WWE Universe has no idea who she is."

"Then write her in."

"I'll talk to her."

"Ok."

Stephanie went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy answered it.

"Hey Stephanie what can I do for you?" Randy asked.

"Actually I need to talk to Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He turned away from the door. "Abby, Stephanie wants you."

"Me?" She said confused. She got up and went into the hall. "Hi Stephanie."

"Hi." "Trish Stratus just came from my office." "She wants a match with you."

"What?" "I'm not a wrestler."

"If you wanted you could ask Randy to train you." "The next pay per view isn't for a month and that's when the match would be."

"Let me talk to Randy and I'll get back to you."

"Ok." Abby went back inside and sat down.

"What did she want?" Randy asked.

"She told me Trish wants a match with me at the next pay per view."

"Do you wanna do it?"

"Kind of."

"I'll train you."

"What about Morgan?"

"I can find sitters for her I did before I hired you."

Abby told Stephanie she would do it. The next morning Abby and Randy went to the arena and out to the ring. Abby was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Ok Abs the first thing I'm gonna teach you is how to fall." He felt backwards and got up. "Do what I just did." "I just wanna warn you it's gonna hurt." She fell backwards.

"Ow, fuck that hurts."

"I know." "Get up and do it again." They worked on that for about an hour. They were standing up. Randy was behind Abby. "Ok let's say Trish has you from behind." He locked his hands around her waist.

"Boy, you are strong."

"To tight?"

"No"

"Ok." "Now what you wanna do is get my hands loose."

They worked for three more hours. They were walking up the ramp.

"That was a good first day." Randy said.

"Thanks." "I'm so sore."

It was night time. Randy decided to call Abby to see how she was doing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Abs how are you feeling?"

"I'm still pretty sore I'm taking a bubble bath to ease the pain." Randy grinned.

"I hope that helps."

"Me to."

"Wanna come over for a beer when you get out?"

"No I'm really tired I'm just gonna go to bed after."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Randy decided to go to bed to. He laid there and tried not but he began to think about Abby. Wondering if he'd ever see her tattoo.


	12. Chapter 12

Abby's match with Trish was in two days. She was really nervous about it. She'd never done anything like this before. She knew Randy's training would help some but she'd only been training a month. He even brought Eve in to help her on the things he couldn't help her with. Still she was worried. Trish had seven years of experience on her. Watching some of Trish's matches she figured she probably didn't stand a chance. As long as she got a few good moves in that's all she cared about. It was written in the storyline that Abby was the younger sister of Mickie James. Trish came back temporarily and said she had unfinished business with Mickie, but since she was no longer with the company she would just have to take it out on Abby, who had no wrestling experience. On camera the face divas offered to train her. Abby was first seen by the cameras sitting in the crowd a couple times. Then Trish came out and started talking trash to her and that's how it all started. Abby had just got done training for the day. She and Randy went out lunch. They were sitting at the restaurant.

"I can't believe the match is in two days." She said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." "I'm starting to think, what have I gotten myself into."

"You don't wanna do it anymore?"

"It's not that it's just I sucker punched Trish last time."

"Abs that's what your training is for."

"I know but now when I fight her it's gonna be in front of thousands of people."

"Don't think about those people." "There are no people, it's just you and her."

"Easy for you to say you're used to this."

"I wasn't always."

"I don't even have proper gear."

"It's not about the gear."

"Even with all the great training you're giving me, I don't think it's enough."

"Abby you're breaking the first rule." "What is it?"

"Don't pysch myself out."

"That's right." "You need to believe."

"I've learned a lot but even with all you've taught me I'll never be as good as Trish."

"It's true, Trish has the experience over you but you can't let that get the better of you." "Don't think about what Trish knows, think about what you know." "Everything we've worked on." "No matter what happens in two days you should be proud of yourself." "I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You can do it Abby I know you can."

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will."

"Part of me just wants this over and done." "I miss Morgan."

"You see her almost every day."

"I know but it's not the same."

"So you'd never consider wrestling full time?"

"Nope." "I'm here to take care of Morgan." "That's why you hired me right?"

"Yeah."

"I've been neglectful of my duties but after this thing with Trish no more." "It's gonna be all about taking care of Morgan." "No wrestling, definitely no men, just my job."

"You're great at it if I haven't told you lately." "She's been a lot happier since you've been around."

"I'm glad." "I mean it has to be tough, growing up never knowing your mom." "I don't know what I would do without mine."

"She used to ask me all the time why everyone else had a mommy." "It broke my heart."

"Aw." "No one could ever replace Reese but once you ready you'll find someone." "Hopefully it's someone you both like and you can form your own little family." "I don't think she needs to worry about a mother with as great a father as she's got."

"Thank you."

"I mean it." "Some of the families I've worked for saw there kids maybe five minutes a week." "You're busier then all of the combined and you still make time for Morgan."

"I'll always make time for her regardless." "I'd never neglect her anyway but when Reese died I promised her I'd be a good father."

"You definitely kept that promise."

"I owe Reese that much because of what she gave up."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you she died of leukemia?"

"Yeah."

"When she found out she was pregnant the doctor said the pregnancy was making the leukemia advance." "There was a eighty percent chance she would die during delivery." "Knowing that, she chose to keep the baby she gave her life for Morgan's."

"Wow that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." "I wish I could have met her."

"I know you two would have been friends."

"I would've liked that."

After lunch they went back to the hotel and picked up Abby. They all went back to Randy's room.

"How did your training go today Abby?" Morgan asked.

"Good."

"You're gonna win."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Randy went out to run a few errands leaving Abby and Morgan alone.

"Hey Morgan do you want me to draw some stuff and you can paint it?" Abby asked.

"Sure."

"Ok what do you want?"

"Flowers."

"Ok." She got out her sketchpad and started drawing.

"Abby you're gonna come back right?"

"Come back from where?"

"After you wrestle you'll still take care of me right?"

"Yeah I was talking to your daddy about that earlier." "After I have my match it'll be just like it used to."

"Good."

A few hours later Randy came back.

"Hi daddy." Morgan said.

"Hi."

"Look Abby drew these flowers and I painted them."

"Good job."

"Abby would you like to stay for dinner?" Randy asked.

"Actually do you need me anymore tonight?"

"No."

"Would you mind if I went to my room and went to bed?" "I'm really tired."

"Sure get some rest."

"Thank you."

"Meet me at the arena at eight in the morning."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Abs."

"Bye Morgan."

"Bye Abby." She left.

The next day Abby and Randy trained for the last time. Later that night Abby was getting ready for bed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed." "I want to make sure I get lots of rest for tomorrow night."

"Good."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok night."

"Night."

The next night Randy was getting ready to leave for the arena.

"Daddy I wanna come with you." Morgan said.

"No you're staying here with aunt Carrie."

"I wanna see Abby wrestle."

"You can watch it on TV."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "Give me a hug." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." "Thanks Carrie."

"Yep." Randy left.

Randy was sitting in his locker room. There was a knock on his door. He answered it.

"Hey Abs." He said. "Come on in. She went in. She was dressed in a t-shirt, sweatpants and boots. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm next."

"I know."

"I'm so nervous."

"That's normal."

"Are you gonna watch the match?"

"Of course I am." "You're gonna be great."

"I hope."

"You will." She stayed in his locker room until it was time to go out.

She went out to the ring first and waited for Trish. Trish came out. They went to the center of the ring. The bell rang. Trish struck first kicking Abby in the stomach. She grabbed Abby by the hair dragging her to the turnbuckle bouncing her head off it twice. Then she turned Abby around in the corner so Abby was facing her. She smacked her in the face as hard as she could. Putting her in a headlock she performed her signature bulldog. Rolling Abby over she hooked her leg. Abby kicked out after a count of two. Trish stood up. Abby rolled on her stomach slowly getting on her hands and knees. Trish kicked her in the ribs. Abby rolled out of the ring landing on her stomach. She began to slowly crawl towards the steel steps. Trish got out of the ring and slowly started walking towards Abby. Trish started to bend down to pick Abby up again. Abby performed a drop toe hold on Trish, sending her face first into the steel stairs. Abby got up picked Trish up and threw her back in the ring. She slid underneath the bottom rope. She kicked Trish in the back a few times before standing her up and irish whipping her into the ropes. Abby went for a clothesline but Trish bent down. Abby turned around. Trish hit her with two forearms. Abby blocked the third one and answered back with a forearm of her own. She kicked Trish in the stomach and hit her with a ddt. She went for the cover. Trish kicked out after two rolling on to her stomach. Abby applied a single leg boston crab to Trish's right leg. They were in the center of the ring. Trish was screaming. Eventually she made it to the ropes and Abby was forced to break the hold. When she went to pick Trish back up she punched Abby in the stomach a few times. Abby tried a clothesline again Trish ducked underneath it. When Abby turned around Trish hit her with the chick kick. Abby went down. Trish went for the cover. Barely but at two and a half Abby kicked out. Trish couldn't believe it. She picked Abby up threw into the corner climbed onto the second rope and started punching her in the head. Abby took her hands grabbed Trish by her hips walked a few steps and powerbombed her hooking her left leg. This time it was Trish who barely kicked out. Abby laid back on the mat to catch her breath. After a few seconds she started to get up. So did Trish. Abby made it up first. She walked over towards Trish. Trish pulled her down her neck landed on the second rope. She flung backwards landing hard on the mat. Trish was up in her stance ready to deliver the chick kick again. Abby slowly stood up and turned around. Trish went to kick her but Abby ducked. Trish had her back to Abby. Abby rolled her up. She got the three count. She couldn't believe it. Neither could Trish. The crowd cheered.

Abby went to the back and sat down. She couldn't believe she won.

"Abs." She looked up. Randy hugged her. "I knew you could to do."

"I can't believe I did."

"You were great."

They went back to the hotel. Randy invited Abby back to his room for a beer to celebrate. When they got to his room Carrie told Randy Morgan was in bed. Carrie left. Randy got himself and Abby a beer and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm so proud of you." Randy said.

"I'm pretty proud of myself to."

"You should be."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"I might have trained you but you're the one that did all the work."

"I don't know how you to this every day I'm sore."

"At least you can go out undefeated."

"Yeah."

"Abby I want to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Abby I-

"Daddy, daddy." They heard from Morgan's bedroom. Randy got up and went into her room.

"What?"

"I don't feel good."

"You don't?" He felt her head. "You're burning up." "Hey Abs."

"Yeah?" She said appearing in the doorway.

"Can you get the thermometer?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy I'm gonna throw up." He took her to the bathroom. She threw up. After a few minutes she finished. "I still don't feel good."

"It's ok I'm gonna give you some medicine and you're gonna be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed. Morgan was still sick. She wasn't getting better at all. She'd been to the doctor but it didn't help. First the doctor prescribed medicine. Then some antibiotics. Nothing was working. Morgan had a pale color to her face. Abby and Morgan stayed in the hotels and hung out together. Randy didn't want Morgan to go to the arena while she was sick. Abby flew back to Missouri with Morgan so she could go back to the doctor. She wanted to run some tests. The appointment was tomorrow. They walked through the door.

"Are you glad to be home Morgan?"

"Yeah but I miss daddy."

"I know but you'll get to talk to him later."

"I know but when I feel sick I like daddy here."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

"Can we eat dinner?"

"Yeah what do you want?

"Spaghetti."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Well you know sometimes you get sick after you eat." "If you throw up spaghetti it's gonna be nasty."

"Please can we have spaghetti please?"

"It's not a good idea."

"Please." "You're my favorite nanny."

"I'm your only nanny silly."

"I know."

"Ok we can have spaghetti."

"Yay!"

"Come on let's go in the kitchen."

They went into the kitchen.

Morgan sat in a chair. Abby started boiling water.

"Abby?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have kids?"

"It just hasn't happened yet."

"You want them right?"

"Yeah." "I just need to find someone who would make a good daddy."

"Oh."

"In the meantime I get to take care of sweet little girls like you."

"Am I your favorite out of everyone you've took care of?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'll still feel that way even when I'm not your nanny anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"One day you'll have kids of your own and you won't need me anymore."

"You can just take care of my kids."

"I have to get hired first."

"You're hired."

"Great." "What are you gonna pay me?"

"A bajillion dollars."

"A bajillion dollars?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." The house phone rang.

"Can I get it?"

"Yeah." Morgan went into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"There's my baby girl."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished my match."

"Did you win?"

"Yep."

"Good." "Did uncle John win?"

"He's fighting right now." "Where's Abby?"

"She's making dinner."

"What are you guys having?"

"Spaghetti." "I miss you daddy." "I wanna get better so I can go back on the road with you."

"I know I miss you to." "I'm sure the doctor will find out what's wrong real soon."

"Do you want to talk to Abby?"

"No just tell her I'll call back later." "I love you Morgan."

"I love you to daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Fifteen minutes after they ate dinner Abby and Morgan were sitting on the couch.

"Abby I'm gonna throw up."

"See I told you." "Let's go." They went upstairs. Abby stayed with Morgan while she threw up. "Are you done?"

"I think so." "Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah but after that you're going to bed." "Let's change into our pajamas."

"Ok."

They changed and went back downstairs to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Abby looked over and saw Morgan was sleeping. So she shut off the movie carried Morgan upstairs and put her to bed. She covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Morgan." She whispered.

As she was going back down the stairs the house phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Orton residence."

"Hey Abs."

"Hey Randy."

"What are you doing?" "I just put Morgan to bed." "I'm gonna straighten up the living room then I'm gonna to bed to."

"What time's the appointment tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"If I don't answer when you call leave me a voicemail."

"I will." "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Abby took Morgan to the doctor.

"Hi doctor Fields." Morgan said.

"Hi." "Where's your dad?"

"He's busy working so my nanny Abby brought me." The doctor turned to Abby.

"It's nice to meet you." "I'm doctor Susan Fields."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Ok Morgan." "What we're going to do is a blood test."

"You have to poke me with a needle?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." "The nurse will be here a second." Doctor Fields left.

"Abby I don't wanna give blood." Morgan said.

"You have to."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "When she does it do you wanna hold my hand?"

"Yeah." The nurse came in and took the blood.

The next morning Abby and Morgan just finished breakfast. The house phone rang Abby answered it.

"Orton residence."

"Is Randy Orton there please?"

"No he isn't may I take a message?"

"When will he be returning?"

"Not for three weeks."

"This is doctor Fields." "It's urgent that I speak with him."

"I can give you his cell phone number."

"Thank you." Abby gave her the number.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't discuss that with you."

Abby and Morgan finished dinner and were sitting in the living room. They heard a car pull in the driveway. A few seconds later Randy walked through the door.

"Hey Morgan guess who's home." He said.

"Daddy!" She hopped off the couch and jumped into his arms.

"There's my baby girl." "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Abby looked at him concerned. She knew he wasn't supposed to be back yet.

"Morgan sit on the couch and watch TV." "I need to talk to Abby for a minute then I'm gonna come back down and talk to you."

"Ok daddy."

"Abby can you come upstairs with me?"

"Sure."

They went into Randy's bedroom. He shut the door.

"What's going on Randy?"

"I got a call earlier this morning from Morgan's doctor, doctor Fields." "She told me that Morgan's blood test results came back." "She has cancer, she has leukemia."

"Oh my god, how?"

"It's hereditary." "It's treatable but there's still a chance that… He sat down on his bed and started to cry. Abby hugged him. "I gotta pull it together." He wiped his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way but would you mind staying up here for awhile while I talk to Morgan?"

"Not at all."

They went out into the hall.

"Just come get me if you need me." She said.

"I will." They hugged. Abby went into her room and shut her door. She laid down on her bed and started sobbing.

She opened her eyes she figured she must've fallen asleep. She looked the clock. It read midnight. She went to check on Morgan. Morgan was asleep. She saw light downstairs and went down. Randy was sitting on the couch a Vodka bottle was sitting on the coffee table almost empty.

"Randy are you ok?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"No Abs I'm not." "Not at all."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"How'd she take it?"

"The first thing she said was does this mean I get to stay with mommy in heaven now." He started to cry. "Abby I can't lose her to, I can't." He said through his tears.

"You won't they'll treat it and she'll be fine." "It'll be ok Randy." He looked at her.

"Abby thank you I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It started slow but slowly became more passionate. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Randy we can't do this."

"Why?"

"You're drunk."

"Abby I've wanted to do that for months."

"See you're wasted you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." "I've been trying to tell you." "I don't want you to just be Morgan's nanny I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Randy you need to sleep it off." "I'm going to bed." She got up and started walking towards the stairs

"Abigail, I'm serious."

"Goodnight Randy." She went upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Abby woke up. She felt so bad for Morgan. They had come very close, closer then she'd ever felt to someone's child. Abby didn't know if she could handle it something happened to her. Then she thought about what Randy must be going through. To deal with this with not only his wife but his daughter as well. She knew it would kill Randy if anything happened to Morgan. Morgan was his life. That's why Abby was willing to let the kiss between her and Randy slide. As well as the things he said to her. She knew he was just stressed and confused, not to mention very drunk when all of that happened. Under normal circumstances she would've quit immediately. She got dressed and checked on Morgan she was still sleeping. Then she went downstairs. Randy was asleep on the couch. Abby picked up the Vodka bottle and put it back where it went in the kitchen.

"Hey Abs." Randy said. She jumped and turned around. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok."

"Can you get me some aspirin?"

"Sure." She got the aspirin and a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks." He said taking them. "I must've passed out down here."

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is putting Morgan to bed checking on you, then I came downstairs and got the Vodka."

"You don't remember anything else."

"No why?" "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Is Morgan awake yet?"

"When I checked on her she was still asleep."

"I have to wake her up." "We have to go back to the doctor to get some pills for the leukemia." "There supposed to work like chemotherapy so hopefully they do."

"Do you want me to start breakfast?"

"No we're just gonna grab something on our way back from the doctor."

"Ok."

Randy went upstairs to wake up Morgan. They came down a few minutes later.

"Morning Abby." Morgan said.

"Good morning."

"Did daddy tell you what's wrong me?"

"Yeah he did and I'm really sorry."

"Remember what I told you Morgan?" Randy said. "If you wanna talk about what's going on don't be scared." "I'll talk to you about anything you wanna talk about."

"If you wanna talk to me to you can?" Abby said.

"Ok." Morgan said. "Can I have something to eat?"

"We're gonna get something after your appointment." Randy said.

"Does doctor Fields have to poke me with a needle?"

"No we're gonna go get some pills."

"For the cancer?"

"Yeah the pills are gonna make you better."

"When can we go back on the road?"

"I'm gonna ask the doctor about that." "Right now the most important thing is that you get better." "We'll be back in a couple hours Abs."

"Ok." They left.

Abby decided to call her sister Tracey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trace it's me."

"Hi Abby." "What's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Morgan has cancer."

"Oh my god." "What kind of cancer?"

"Leukemia." "That's what her mom had and it killed her."

"Do they think Morgan's gonna die?"

"They said her cancer's treatable but there's a chance she could."

"That's terrible."

"I feel so bad." "I wish there was more I could do to help her."

"I know."

"Randy's a complete mess."

"I bet."

"He was so drunk last night and he was crying." "I felt so bad." "This is hell for him."

"He wasn't drunk in front of Morgan was he?"

"No he never drinks in front of her."

"That's good."

"I'd never seen him that drunk before though." "He…

"What?"

"He, well we, kissed last night."

"I thought you'd never do anything like that with an employer."

"He kissed me first."

"You kissed him back though right?"

"Yes I did." "I shouldn't have done it."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know I guess I was trying to comfort him." "It was wrong." "I pulled away and said we shouldn't have done that."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Trace he was drunk it never would've happened if he was sober."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive he was wasted."

"But you weren't.

"Like I said I was wrong." "Then he started talking crazy after the kiss."

"What was he saying?"

"How he's wanted to kiss me for months and how he wants me to be his girlfriend."

"Maybe he meant it."

"Trust me it was all the Vodka talking." "Good thing to."

"Why?"

"Trace what's my policy?"

"Never get involved with an employer but you sort of did already."

"It was just one kiss." "He doesn't even remember it."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope not all." "If Randy really did have feelings for me I'd have to quit."

"Why because you're afraid you might have feelings for him?"

"No because he's my boss and it's unprofessional and unethical."

"Professionalism and ethics have nothing to do with attraction."

"I gotta go."

"Ok I hope Morgan feels better."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later they were back on the road. The doctor said it would be fine as long as Morgan took her pills and came back for checkups. Everyone knew about Morgan's condition and feel bad for her. Randy was alone in his locker room. Abby and Morgan were in catering. There was a knock on Randy's door. He answered it.

"Hey John." "Come in." He went in and sat down.

"How's Morgan doing?"

"She's taking her pills the doctor wants to see her in a month."

"She's gonna beat this Randy." "She's gonna be fine."

"I hope so."

"Come on she's your daughter, on top of that she's an Orton." "Orton's are stubborn they don't go down without a fight."

"I can't live without Morgan John."

"You won't have to."

"I made a complete ass out of myself the other night."

"What happened?"

"It was the day I found out Morgan has cancer." "I got really drunk that night." "It was late at night." "I was sitting on the couch." "Abby came down and we started talking." "I told her I don't know what I would do without her." "Then I kissed her and she kissed me." "It was great." "It made me feel better in a way." "She pulled away and said we can't do this." "I told her I finally told her and she didn't believe because I was drunk."

"What did you say?"

"That I want her to be my girlfriend because I do."

"What did she say?"

"She told me I didn't know what I was saying and to sleep it off."

"Have you talked about it?"

"She thinks I don't remember I acted like I didn't."

"Tell her again but do it sober this time." "Just grab her kiss her and tell her."

After the show Abby was in her room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Christian go away I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"I heard about Morgan I'm so sorry that's terrible."

"Yes it is."

"I came by to see if you're ok." "I know how close you two are." "Are you ok?"

"No." She started to cry.

"Come here." They hugged.

"She's a little girl, she's a baby it's not fair."

"I know it isn't." "It's ok Abby don't cry." "If there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Abby woke up got some clothes and took a shower. She'd talked to Christian for hours. She thought it was nice having someone to talk to about everything. She knew she couldn't talk to Randy about it because he was stressed enough as it was. Abby did her hair and make-up. She went over to the couch.

"Hey Christian wake up." He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"It was the least I could do you listened to me bawl for hours."

"I didn't mind."

"Either way it was nice of you."

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"I still have an hour."

"Do you wanna go have some breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"Come on it's just breakfast I'll even pay."

"Ok."

"Good." "Let's go."

They went a restaurant.

"So Christian, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Nothing much."

"How are your parents?"

"They're good."

"That's good."

"How is your family?"

"Everyone's doing great." "Robbie's almost done with his sophomore year."

"That's great." "What school does he go to again?"

"Stanford."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"They're good they celebrated there twenty-seventh wedding anniversary about a month ago."

"Wow twenty-seven years is a long time." "That's rare these days."

"They've been together longer then that they were high school sweethearts." "They started dating when they were fifteen."

"When did they get married?"

"Right after high school." Abby looked at her watch. "I gotta go." "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

They went back to the hotel. Christian walked Abby back to her room.

"Will you let me know how Morgan's doing?"

"Yeah."

"If you need to talk more you can call me." "Or I'll come over."

"Ok." "Christian thanks for being there for me."

"No problem." "Even though we're not together I still care about you."

"I know."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure." They hugged. When they did Randy opened his door.

"Have a good day."

"I will."

"See ya."

"Bye." She turned around. "Hey Randy."

"Are you back with Christian?"

"No." "He came to my room last night." "We talked about stuff that's been bothering me lately." "I let him crash on my couch." "Then he took me to breakfast."

"Oh." "Come on in." She went in.

"How's Morgan today?"

"She's doing good." "Morgan Abby's here." Morgan came out of her room.

"Hi Abby." She said.

"Hi."

"Morgan I've gotta go." Randy said.

"Have a good autograph signing daddy."

"I will." "Abs can you give Morgan her pill?"

"I sure can." She said.

"Morgan give me a hug." They hugged.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'll be back." "Bye Abby."

"Bye." He left. Ok Morgan ready to take your pill?"

"Yeah." They went into the bathroom. Abby got the pill and a glass of water and gave it to Morgan. She took it.

"Good girl." They went out into the living and sat on the couch.

"Abby, if I die you'll come visit me right?"

"Sweetie listen to me you're not gonna die." "You're gonna be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." "I have to take care of your kids, remember?"

"Yeah."

Randy and John were at the same autograph signing. Afterward they stopped to get some lunch.

"Christian is such a bastard." Randy said.

"We both knew that already."

"If he's doing what I think he is it's a new low even for him."

"What do you think he's trying to do?"

"I'm sure he knows about Morgan, everyone does." "I think he's using the fact that Abby feels bad for Morgan and he's using that to get close to her again." "I can't prove it."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Neither would I."

"If that is what he's doing you can stop him."

"How?"

"You know how."

"I can't I'm to embarrassed from what happened last time."

"Ok but if you don't whatever Christian's doing will probably work."

Abby and Morgan were at the arena in catering sitting at a table. Christian came up to them and sat a teddy bear on the table.

"That's yours Morgan." Christian said.

"Thank you Christian."

"You're welcome." "Hi Abby."

"Hi."

"Abby why are you talking to him?" Morgan asked. "I thought you dumped him." Abby and Christian laughed.

"I did but we can still talk to each other."

"Oh." "I thought that was against the rules."

"There are no rules."

"Morgan." Christian said. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Me to."

"Come on Morgan we've gotta go." Abby said.

"Ok."

"Bye you guys." Christian said.

"Bye." They both said.

After the show Abby was back at the hotel. She went to Christian's room and knocked on the door.

"Abby hi." Christian said surprised.

"Hi." "I just came by to thank you for giving that teddy bear to Morgan." "That was sweet of you."

"I'm just glad she liked it." "Like I said anything I can do." She hugged him. "What's this for?"

"Just because." She looked at him. They kissed. She pulled away. "I gotta go Christian."

"Don't go." "Stay."

"I have to go." She let him go and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Abby was in her room. Randy and Morgan were out having some father, daughter time. Abby was confused she didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't planning on kissing Christian it just happened. He had been so nice and sweet to her over the last couple days. She was sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Trace."

"What's up?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I kissed Christian last night."

"What, Abby."

"Tracey I know but he's been so sweet."

"Abby he cheated on you." "It was shown on TV."

"I know but he listened to me for hours the other night." "I was stressed over Morgan and he came by to see if I was ok." "He held me while I cried."

"Abby do not get back together with him, do not."

"I didn't say I was gonna he asked me to say with him last night, I told him no."

"Good keep telling him that."

"On a happier note we're coming to Virginia tomorrow."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe I'll call mom and she can cook dinner." "We can all see each other Robbie's home."

"He is?"

"Yeah he's on spring break."

"I wonder if mom would care if I brought Randy and Morgan."

"You know she won't."

"Call mom and call me later and let me know."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you later.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi."

"Need me to come over and watch Morgan."

"Actually she's doing pretty good today so we're gonna go out to eat."

"Ok just come and get me when you need me."

"We want you to come with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." "It was Morgan's idea."

"Ok." "Where's Morgan?"

"She's in the room she had to go to the bathroom." They went to Randy's room. "Morgan are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." "Abby are you coming to?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"What do want to eat Morgan?" Randy asked.

"Pizza." Randy looked at Abby.

"Fell like pizza?"

"Sure."

They went to a pizza place.

"Did you and your daddy have fun today?" Abby asked Morgan.

"Yeah, we went to the movies and lunch then to a carnival."

"That does sound like fun."

"Daddy won me a stuffed animal."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A big purple monkey."

"Yeah it only cost me twenty dollars and thirty minutes." Randy said.

"What did you have to do?" Abby asked.

"I had to throw a ball at bottles."

"That's all."

"Hey it's a lot hard then it sounds." Abby's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Trace what's up?"

"I just got off the phone with mom." "She wants to do the dinner thing and she wants you to bring Randy and Morgan."

"Ok what time?"

"Mom wants you there about four so we can talk before dinner."

"Ok I'll ask them."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Abby hung up.

"Hey I have a question for you guys." She said. "We're gonna be in Virginia for a few days." "My parents want us to come over for dinner." "If you want to come."

"Morgan do you wanna go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then we will."

They left the pizza place and went back to the hotel. They were walking down the hall.

"Oh I almost forgot." Abby said. "If you feel like swimming tomorrow bring your bathing suits." "We have a pool."

"Hey Abs do you feel like hanging out for awhile."

"Sure."

They all went in the room.

"Ok Morgan time to take your pill and go to bed."

"Can I say goodnight to Abby?"

"Yeah." Morgan hugged Abby.

"Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"I'll be right back." "You can sit down if you want." Randy said.

Abby sat down. Randy came out a few minutes later and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for dinner." Abby said.

"No problem." "Are you sure it's ok with your parents that we come tomorrow?"

"Yeah I mean last time you saw them you didn't get a chance to talk much." "They like you though I can tell."

"Well I'm glad." "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." "What do you got?"

"1408."

"I love that movie."

"Me to."

They put the movie in they were about half way through. Randy looked over. Abby was falling asleep.

"Abs."

"What?"

"Want me to get a blanket?"

"No I'm not tired."

"You're falling asleep."

"No I'm not."

Randy got up and got her a blanket. When he came back out Abby was asleep. He smiled and covered her up.

"Goodnight Abby." He kissed her cheek.

The next day they got on a plane to Virginia. By the time the plane landed it was time to go to Abby's parents. They walked through the front door.

"Mom dad, we're here." Abby said.

"We're in the kitchen." Shelly said. They went into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." They hugged. "Hi dad." "Where's Robbie and Tracey?"

"Robbie will we back and Tracey's upstairs in her old room."

"Ok." "Randy, Morgan make yourselves at home." "I'm gonna go talk to Tracey." She went upstairs Tracey's room. "Hey Tracy."

"Hey."

Back downstairs Randy was talking to Abby's parents. Morgan was watching TV.

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" Randy asked.

"Not at all." Shelly said. "Go up the stairs and it's the last door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." He got up and went up the stairs. Shelly smiled.

"Why are you smiling Shell?" Eric asked.

"Oh come on Eric, don't you see?"

"See what?"

"Randy is in love."

"With who?"

"Who do you think?" "Abby."

"You think?"

"I don't think I know."

"How?"

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at her?" "He looks at her the same you looked at me when we were younger." "I don't think she has any idea."

Randy went up the stairs and started walking down the hallway. He stopped outside of Tracey's room when he heard Tracey and Abby talking.

"Abby I want to ask you something and don't give me the he's my boss bullshit." Tracey said. "Is Randy a good kisser?"

"Tracey he's my-

"Boss and blah, blah, blah, answer me."

"He was drunk."

"I know, answer me."

"Tracey shut up."

"Answer me."

"Fine yes he's a good kisser now shut the fuck up." Randy smiled and continued walking.

"I knew it I knew you liked it." She said laughing.

"Shut up!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"Dinner!" They heard Shelly shout.

They were all at the table. Robbie walked in the front door.

"Well look who's finally here." Abby said.

"Yeah, yeah I got here as quick as I could." "What's up Randy?"

"Nothing."

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi."

Abby, Randy and Morgan were getting ready to leave.

"Bye Morgan." Shelly said. "You and your daddy come back anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye Randy."

"Bye Mrs. James."

"Randy I've told you call me Shelly."

"Sorry."

"Bye Abby."

"Bye mom." They hugged. "Thanks for inviting us."

"You know I love having you here." Bye."

Abby was at the arena getting coffee. Morgan was with Carrie.

"Hi Abby." She turned around.

"Hi Christian."

"How are you?"

"Ok."

"I wanna talk about the other night." Abby looked at the TV monitor. They were showing a Wrestlemania flashback. It was of Christian and Trish kissing. Abby looked at Christian and walked away.

Abby was back at the hotel in her room. There was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Christian-

"Abby please just let me talk." "I know you're mad because of what I did with Trish." "You have every right to be." "I never wanted to hurt you." "If you'd let me I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." "When we kissed it reminded me of all the great times we've had together." "I want you back." "Please Abby I love you." Abby started to cry a little.

"If I take you back you have to promise me no more cheating."

"I promise." "I just want everything like it was."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. As soon as the door closed they kissed. "Abby, baby I love you so much."

"I love you to." "Come on." They went into the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Abby woke up the next morning and looked over at Christian. She knew a lot of people were going to be upset that she took him back. She knew that giving him a second chance was a risk but one she was willing to take. Christian opened his eyes.

"Morning Abby."

"Morning Christian." "You look happy today."

"Of course I am." "I'm here with you." "Come here." They kissed.

"I'm happy to."

"Good I want you to be." "Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah."

"How's Morgan doing?"

"The doctor wants to see her in a couple weeks." "I hope the pills they gave her work."

"Abby I know you love your job as Morgan's nanny but I think you should be a wrestler."

"You saw my match?"

"Yeah, which is another thing I have to apologize for."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for me being stupid you would have never gotten into that mess."

"I had fun smacking her around."

"I think you have potential to be something great."

"Wrestling isn't my thing." "I couldn't do it, day in day out year round."

"I could tell you enjoyed it though."

"Only because I got to kick Trish's ass." "She took my boyfriend away." "I was paying her back."

"Only she didn't take me, I'm right here."

"Besides I could never leave Morgan." "Especially now, she needs me."

"That is one of the things I love about you, you're so compassionate and caring."

"I've always been that way." "When I was little my parents used to say I was gonna grow up to be a nun."

"Let me give you the ring back."

"The engagement ring?"

"Yeah."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah."

"Let me think about it." She went to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to take a shower."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. Abby got up and got a shower. She was getting dressed. Christian was in the living room. There was a knock on the door.

"Want me to get that?"

"Sure." Christian got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Randy."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Randy said.

"Testy today aren't we?" "What I do with my girlfriend is our business." Christian turned away from the door. "Baby Randy's here."

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." He turned back to Randy. "She'll be out in a minute."

"I heard her."

"You look angry Randy."

"If you hurt her-

"Hey Randy." Abby said coming out of the bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

"No I have to leave in a couple minutes." He went back to his room.

"I wonder what's with him." Christian said.

"He's just under a lot of pressure and stress." "I gotta go."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Abby went to Randy's room.

"Hi Abby." Morgan said.

"Hi, where's your dad?"

"Changing his clothes." Randy came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Abs."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be back by ten."

"Ten tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Come here Morgan." They hugged.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye Randy."

"Bye." He said not even looking at her. He left.

An hour later Abby and Morgan were watching TV. Abby's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hey Tracey what's up?"

"Nothing." "What are you doing?"

"Watching Morgan." Abby got up and went into the bathroom. "I took Christian back."

"I knew you were going to." "Abby you're making a big mistake."

"I don't think so."

"I know so." "You've never been cheated on before so you don't know." "He's never gonna change."

"He promised it would never happened again."

"For someone who has a degree in psychology you're being so naïve." "They always say that."

"He deserves a second chance."

"No he doesn't."

"I know what I'm doing Trace."

"I hope so." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

At around ten Randy walked through the door. Abby put Morgan to bed and was cleaning the living room.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hey." She looked at him. "Randy are you mad at me?"

"No I was just in a bad mood this morning." "So you're back with Christian?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's sorry he promise he wouldn't do it again."

"You shouldn't have taken him back."

"I love him Randy."

"He doesn't love you though Abby."

"Like you know you know nothing about our relationship."

"I know he cheats on you."

"Once."

"Yeah once that you know of."

"What?"

"Do you honestly believe he only had sex with Trish once?"

"Whether he did or not that's behind us."

"Abs you deserve so much better then Christian." "He's an asshole."

"Don't talk about him like that." "You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous." "Why don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do."

"Good then be happy for me."

"I can't."

"Ok maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore either." "I'll just come and take care of Morgan and that's all."

"Fine."

"Fine." She left.


	18. Chapter 18

Three months passed. Morgan's doctor put her on a different medication because the one she was on wasn't working. This one was keeping the cancer at bay but it wasn't gone. Other then Abby and Randy discussing Morgan or the times he would be back they didn't speak at all. Randy missed her but wouldn't let his pride admit it. She felt bad for not talking to Randy like they used to. If he couldn't support her decisions she didn't want a friend like that. Abby and Christian couldn't have been happier. She didn't know it but Christian was happy Abby that she wasn't friends with Randy anymore. He was back to his plan of getting Abby to quit her job. He figured with the wedge that was between Abby and Randy it should be easier this time. Abby and Christian hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. They had both been busy. Abby was waiting for Christian at the restaurant. He was late. He finally showed up.

"Hi baby." He said. "Sorry I'm late traffic was hell."

"It's ok." They kissed.

"How was your day?" He asked as he sat down.

"Good."

"Was Randy nice to you today?"

"He's always nice we're just not friendly with each other like we used to be."

"How's Morgan?"

"She's good." "She gets a little upset when I don't go with her and Randy to places they go but other then that fine."

"Is her cancer gone yet?"

"No but they're still hopeful."

"I hope she gets better."

"Me to."

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"I have to work."

"Why?" "I don't have to."

"Randy has autograph signings and stuff."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just gonna make us dinner."

"I might be able to squeeze you in Saturday night but not till late, like midnight."

"That's fine."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just feel like making you dinner."

"You have a plan."

"My only plan that night is to make you dinner, then take you in the bedroom and do whatever you want."

"Well if we do that on Saturday what are we doing when I go back to your room tonight?"

"Whatever I want."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"I don't think."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thank you." "You look hot tonight to." "For our dinner Saturday, should I dress up?"

"No just come in jeans."

"Ok."

The next day Abby went to Randy's room to watch Morgan. She knocked on the door. Morgan answered.

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi come on in." She went in.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"That's good." Randy came out of the bedroom. He looked at Abby.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said.

"Alright."

"Come here Morgan." They hugged. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok." "Tell uncle John hi for me."

"I will."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to." "Be good."

"I will."

"I'll be back to put you to bed."

"Will you read me a story?"

"We'll see." "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.

"Abby how come you and daddy don't talk to each other anymore?" Morgan asked.

"We talk to each other all the time."

"Yeah but now it seems like you're mad at each other when you do."

"Well we're not."

"Is it because daddy doesn't like Christian?"

"Why don't I make you some dinner."

"Ok."

Randy was at the gym with John Cena.

"Randy I know you're going nuts not talking to Abby." John said. "Just talk to her."

"No she won't listen to reason."

"Maybe she would if stopped acting like such a chick and told her how you felt."

"She wants Christian." "This time I'm not comforting her when he crushes her."

"You know you're a god damn liar."

"I mean it."

"Just like you meant it when you swore up and down you didn't like her?"

"Shut up." "I just wish she could see that he doesn't love her."

"You do though don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Tell her that."

"I don't know if you noticed but she doesn't love me."

"Maybe she does but she just doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah, right."

Abby was sitting on the couch. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

"I only have a second." "I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"Aw." "I love you to."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Christian hung up and was walking down the hall of the hotel. He stopped at a door and knocked. Natalya opened the door.

"What took you so long baby?" She asked.

"Sorry I'll make it up to you." They kissed and went inside.

Randy came back to his room a couple hours later. Abby was sitting on the couch TV.

"Where's Morgan?" He asked.

"She fell asleep on the couch." "I put her to bed." She switched off the TV and stood up. "See you tomorrow." She walked to the door and opened it.

"Abby wait."

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Forget it." She left. "I love you, that's all."

A couple nights later Abby was in Christian's room for dinner.

"Abby we've been doing good these last couple months." "I think you should start wearing this." He took out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Two months passed. Abby's family wasn't happy when they found out she was engaged to Christian again. They all thought it was a bad decision on her part. Robbie was refusing to come to the wedding. He'd wanted to hurt Christian ever since he cheated on Abby last time. No one was more disappointed then Randy. He couldn't believe Abby was falling for this again. He never said a word about though. Abby was in St. Louis Randy was with Morgan at the doctor. Abby was in her room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Abby."

"Hey honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for Randy and Morgan to get back."

"Where are they?"

"The doctor."

"The cancer doctor?"

"Yeah they called and said they needed to see Morgan."

"I hope everything's ok."

"Me to." "Are you enjoying your days off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm lonely."

"Aw." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"That's to long."

"Well think about next month when we get married."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Christian pulled into a parking lot and went into a café. Natalya was waiting for him.

"Hi Christian." She said.

"Hi." They kissed and sat down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I really don't know how to say this."

"Whatever it is just say it."

"Ok." "Natalya, I wanna break up."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you wanna break up with me?"

"There's someone else." "I love her."

"You don't love me?"

"Not like that."

"Wait, you've been cheating on me?"

"Yes but it was never intentional." "A couple months ago I started talking to my old girlfriend." "I never meant to hurt you."

"Do I know her?"

"No."

"You're a bastard." She got up and left.

Abby was in the living room reading when the door opened.

"Hi Morgan." She said.

"Hi."

"What did the doctor say Randy?"

"They said that new pill was working really good." "They got her test results back."

"What did the results say?"

"That they couldn't see anymore cancer and Morgan's officially in remission." He said with a big smile.

"That means she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." She got off the couch and hugged Morgan. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy to." She said.

"Morgan to celebrate we're going anywhere you want for dinner." Randy said.

"Ok." "Abby will you come to please?"

"I don't know."

"Today's a happy day and I want you to be there to." Abby looked at Randy.

"If it's ok with your dad alright."

"It's ok with me." He said.

"Ok I'll come then."

During dinner everyone was laughing and talking. For a few hours Abby and Randy were friends again. When they got home Randy put Morgan to bed. Abby went up to go to bed and saw Randy standing in Morgan's doorway.

"Randy are you ok?" She asked. He turned around.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he shut Morgan's bedroom door. "I'm just really happy."

"I'm glad you deserve it."

"I can't believe it's over."

"I knew she could beat it."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to."

"It was nice talking to each other again."

"Yeah it was."

"Abs I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to I was just mad from the way you were talking about Christian."

"It's no secret that I don't like him but if wanna be with him that your business."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in morning."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night they were at the arena. Abby went to get herself a pop. She saw someone sitting at a table crying. She sat down next to her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Abby asked.

"My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday." "I just saw him."

"Oh I'm sorry." "What's your name?"

"Natalya."

"I'm Abby." "How long were you to together?"

"Three months."

"Did he say why he wanted to break up?"

"He said there was another woman."

"Ouch." "What was his name?"

"Christian."

"Christian?"

"Yeah." Abby took out her cell phone.

"Is this him?" She said showing Natalya a picture.

"Yeah."

"I don't fucking believe this."

"What?"

"Natalya, Christian is my fiancée." "I've been dating him for six months." "I didn't know anything about you I swear."

"Oh my god."

"He's cheated on me before." "I feel like paying Christian a visit, how about you?"

"Let's go."

They went to his locker room. Abby knocked on the door. He answered. When he saw both of them it was like he saw a ghost.

"Abby, Natalya?" "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Thought you could play both of us?" Abby asked.

"Abby I-

"Save it!" "Natalya told me everything."

"You were engaged the whole time?" Natalya said. "Obviously I never meant anything to you."

"Christian, I want you to stay the fuck away from me." Abby said. "It's over for good."

"That goes for me to." Natalya said. Abby and Natalya went there separate ways.

Abby knew Randy wouldn't need her for the rest of the night so she went back to the hotel. She took her engagement ring off and flushed it down the toilet. Then she collapsed on her bed and sobbed.

Randy put Morgan to bed. He was worried about Abby he hadn't see her since the arena. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. He took off his shirt changed his pants and laid down to go to sleep. He heard Abby crying on the other side of the wall. So he got up put a shirt on, looked in on Morgan and left. He knocked on Abby's door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Abby it's me Randy." She opened the door. "Come on let's go back to my room and talk about it."

They went back to his room and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Christian cheated on me again." She said through her tears.

"How did you find out this time?"

"I was talking to someone named Natalya and she said her boyfriend broke up with her yesterday and his name was Christian."

"He was seeing both of you at the same time?"

"Yeah." "I broke up with him." "I'm such a moron." She started crying hard again.

"Hey." He put his arm around her. "You are not a moron."

"Yes I am I fell for the same shit twice."

"No you're not." "You're a gorgeous, fun, smart, sexy woman." "Don't blame yourself, Christian's the asshole."

"Why can't I meet a guy like you Randy?" "You're so sweet and you're so nice to me, even when I'm a bitch."

"You've never been a bitch you're great."

"I should have listened to you."

"We all make mistakes."

"I'm never making that one again."

"Good."

"Did I wake you up?"

"I was going to bed when I heard you crying."

"Sorry for cutting into your sleep."

"You're more important to me then sleep." He said looking at her.

"Thank you." She kissed him but pulled away quickly. She was surprised Randy was just as surprised. "Oh my god." "I'm sorry." She stood up and started walking towards the door. Randy was right behind her.

"Abby stop."

"No I'm to embarrassed."

"Abby." She was to the door. He turned her around to face him. She was up against the door.

"Randy I'm so sorry." "That was inappropriate." "It'll never happen agi-mmmm." He kissed her.

"I want it to happened again." He mumbled against her lips. She kissed him back. He moaned against her lips. He lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking towards the bedroom. Breaking from her lips he kissed her neck. She moaned. As they laid down on the bed they kissed again. She took off his shirt. He groaned as her hands touched him. He kissed down her chest to stomach stopping at the end of her shirt. He lifted her shirt passed her belly button and kissed her stomach. He continued lifting it up until it was off. They kissed as he undid her pants. "Oh Abby." He mumbled against her lips. "Randy." As he took off her pants he saw a small butterfly tattoo on her hip. He grinned. He went back up to her lips. "I like your tattoo." He said as they kissed. "Thank you." She slid off his pants. He slipped inside her. They both moaned and started moving. "Mmmm, oh Randy." She moaned. "Abby you're so beautiful, I want you." They kissed. He kissed her neck. "Randy I need you." She moaned. They finished and fell asleep.

Abby woke up a few hours later. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was. She looked out the window. It was still dark but the sky was turning blue. Abby got dressed and wrote Randy a note. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Randy woke up the next morning. He looked over.

"Abs?" "Abby?"

He saw a note and picked it up. It read.

Dear Randy,

Last night was wonderful, thank you. I'm going to miss you and Morgan. I'm sorry but I can't work for you anymore. I quit. Please tell Morgan bye for me and that I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Abs


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a month since Randy had last seen or talked to Abby. A few days after she left he went home. When he went up to her room all her things were gone. The only thing she left behind was a drawing of Randy and Morgan. Randy tried calling Abby but she would never answer. He missed her a lot, so did Morgan. Abby went back to Virginia. Two weeks after quitting as Randy's nanny Abby had a job interview. It was for a wealthy family named the Swanson's. She got the job but they were just vacationing in the United States. They lived in Paris. So in a few days Abby was moving to Paris. Since she had nowhere to live in Virginia she was staying at a hotel. Her sister was visiting her.

"I can't believe you're moving to Paris." Tracey said.

"I know me either." "They're paying me a lot of money though."

"Are they from Paris?"

"No they're from here but they moved to Paris eight years ago for Mr. Swanson's job."

"How many kids to they have?"

"Three." "Chuck, Amber and Michelle."

"How old are they?"

"Chuck's three, Amber's two and Michelle's eight months."

"Jesus all toddlers, yikes."

"It won't be that bad." Abby's TV came back from commercial. She was watching Smackdown. Randy came out.

"Do you miss them?"

"Randy and Morgan?" "Yeah I do."

"Are you sorry you slept with him?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means yes I regret sleeping with him because I broke my own rule." "On the other hand no."

"Because?"

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Ok great."

"Just great?"

"It was amazing."

"Better then Christian?"

"Christian who?" "Yeah way better then Christian." "I shouldn't be talking about this though."

"Why?"

"We should've never had sex to begin with."

"Why did you have sex with him?"

"I got caught up in the moment."

"Did he seem like he wanted to when you guys were just making out?"

"Yeah." "I've never felt more wanted by a man."

"Damn, why can't I find a guy like that?"

"Don't feel bad I didn't even find him, I just slept with him."

"Would you do it again?"

"No."

"You're a fucking liar." "If it was as amazing as you say you know you would."

"Trace I'll probably never see him again." "I'll be in another country in two days." "I'll always miss Randy and Morgan though."

The next day in Wisconsin Randy and Morgan were in the hotel. Morgan sat down to Randy on the couch.

"Daddy am I gonna get a new nanny?"

"As soon as I can find the time to interview them." "You're having fun with aunt Carrie right?"

"Yeah." "I don't want a new nanny."

"Why?"

"I want Abby to come back." "I miss her."

"I miss her to but she's not coming back."

"Why?"

"She just isn't."

"I thought she liked us."

"She does."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"I don't know."

"She promised she wouldn't leave."

"I know."

"I'm really, really sad."

"Aw, sweetheart don't be sad." "What would cheer you up?"

"Can I talk to Abby?"

"I'm sorry but you can't." "She doesn't answer her cell phone." There was a knock at the door. Randy answered it. "Hey John." "Come on in." He went in.

"Hey Morgan." John said.

"Hi uncle John." He picked her up.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I need to talk to your daddy." "Can you go in your room?"

"Ok." He put her down and sat down. She went in her room.

"Do you wanna go find Abby?" John asked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go find Abby?"

"John I can't just go find Abby." "I have Morgan to think about."

"We have a couple days off." "If you want to find her I'll take Morgan with me, Carrie and the kids to Massachusetts."

"I wouldn't even know where to look."

"If you don't go find her you're gonna be miserable for the rest of your life." Randy went to Morgan's room.

"Morgan I'm gonna go somewhere for a couple days." "You're gonna stay with uncle John and aunt Carrie."

"Where you going?"

"Just on a trip." He went back into the living room. "John can you take her now?" "I have to call the airport and pack."

"Ok." John packed up some of Morgan's clothes.

"Bye daddy." Morgan said.

"Bye." They hugged and kissed. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you to."

"Thanks John."

"No problem." "I hope you find her." He whispered. They left.

When Randy landed in Virginia several hours later he went to Abby's parent's house. Her mom Shelly answered the door.

"Hi is Abby here?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"The Hilton on Ninth Street."

"Thank you."

"I heard she doesn't work for you anymore."

"No she doesn't."

"That's a shame."

Abby was in her room finishing packing then she was going to bed. There was a knock on her door. She put the shirt down she was folding and opened the door.

"Randy?" She said surprised. "Come in." He went in. "Is Morgan alright?"

"She's fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why did you just leave like that?"

"I'm sorry." "I have a personal rule never to get involved with an employer." "With you I broke that rule." "I didn't feel it would be right to keep working for you so I quit."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"I wanted to but I thought it would be to weird."

"What about Morgan?" "She misses you." "I miss you."

"I miss you guys to."

"Then come back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving." He looked at the bed and saw her suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"I got another nanny job, in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yeah I catch my flight tomorrow."

"Abs, you can't leave."

"I have to."

"What about Morgan, what about us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah us."

"Randy the night we spent together was amazing, it was but it was just one night."

"You didn't feel anything?"

"I think you're great but we never should've done that." "I'll never forget you or Morgan."

"You said you wished you could meet a guy like me." "Instead of a guy like me why can't it just be me?"

"Randy you're talking like you want to be with me."

"I do."

"What?"

"I do, I want you." "I never thought I'd care about someone again." "Then I met you." "You're such a wonderful, amazing women."

"Randy stop, you're gonna make me cry."

"Please don't go Abby please."

"I have t- He kissed her. "I have to Randy I'm sorry."

"Abigail, I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do I love you."

"You can't, you can't because I can't stay." They kissed. He buttoned her shirt letting it fall to the floor. "Randy we can't." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why you quit remember?"

"I know why you wanna do this, ohhh." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "I still can't stay."

"You can let me make love to you." She pushed her suitcase off the bed and took off his shirt. They laid down on the bed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."


	21. Chapter 21

Abby woke up the next morning. She looked over at Randy who was still asleep. She was still trying to understand what he told her last night. When he told her he loved her it took her completely by surprise. She knew that he must've felt that way for a long time. She didn't know what she felt for him. She was confused with no time to think about things. Telling her he loved her couldn't have happened at a worse time in her mind. She was leaving soon so there was no chance of getting to know what her feelings for Randy were. She got up and put on a nightgown she hadn't packed yet. Picking up her suitcase and the clothes that spilled out she went into the living room to finish packing. About twenty minutes later she heard from the bedroom.

"Oh no, not again." She walked to bedroom and stood in the doorway. Randy was sitting up. He smiled.

"You thought I left didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still packing."

"Come here."

"I can't I have to finish packing."

"Please, just for a second."

"Ok." She got on the bed at the foot and was on her knees.

"Closer." She scooted closer. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was very slow and passionate. He put his arms around her back. She put her arms around his neck. They broke it a few minutes later. "So you're still leaving me?"

"When you say it like that you make me feel guilty."

"I don't mean to I just don't want you to go."

"I know but I have to."

"No you don't."

"I need a job."

"Come work for me again."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason I quit." "I couldn't take money from you now that we've slept together." "I wouldn't feel right."

"Then don't come back as my nanny." "Come back as my girlfriend who I pay."

"Oh you mean a hooker."

"No." "Who I pay to take care of Morgan."

"If I was gonna be with you I couldn't take your money." "Which is why I need a job and I have one."

"Abby please, I love you don't do this."

"They've already paid me for six months worth of work."

"So you can just leave knowing how I feel?" "Don't you feel anything for me?"

"Yes I do." "I'm confused right now." "I know that you coming here was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"But you don't love me?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do I know that I love you and I want you to come home with me."

"That's not my home Randy it's yours."

"I want it to be yours to."

"I can't." "I'm sorry." She kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Need help finishing packing."

"Yeah."

"Alright let me get dressed then I'll come and help you." She got up and went into the living room. When Randy came out Abby had changed her clothes to.

"Do you wanna come with me to the airport?"

"Sure I need to book a flight to Massachusetts anyway."

"What's in Massachusetts?"

"Morgan."

"Would it be alright if I called you guys sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'm ready."

"I'll carry this for you." He said picking up her suitcase.

"Thanks."

They went to the airport and were waiting for her flight to board. Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" "Hi Morgan."

"Can I talk to her?" Abby asked.

"Hey Morgan wanna talk to Abby?" "Ok here she is." He handed Abby the phone.

"Hi Morgan." She said.

"Hi." "I miss you where are you?"

"I'm at the airport." "I miss you to."

"Are you coming back with my daddy?"

"No I'm going to Paris."

"What's Paris?"

"It's a city in country called France."

"I want you to come back with daddy."

"I can't I got another job in Paris taking care kids."

"I thought I was your favorite."

"You are sweetheart and you always will be." "I'll see you again I promise."

"You promised you wouldn't leave."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I wanna talk to my daddy."

"Ok here he is." "Bye." She handed him the phone.

"Daddy why is Abby going to that Paris place?" Morgan asked.

"She has to for her job."

"I don't want her to."

"Neither do I but she has to."

"Bring her back with you."

"I can't."

"But daddy."

"I know I'm sorry Morgan." "I'll be there to pick you up in a few hours."

"Ok." "Give Abby a hug for me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and gave Abby a hug. "This is from Morgan." "How much time do you have?"

"About ten minutes."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. They went into a bathroom. After checking to make sure no one else was in there he locked the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know if I'm ever gonna see you again." "So I don't if I'll ever get to do this again." He kissed her.

"Randy we can't do this here." She mumbled against his lips as she kissed him back.

"I can't help it, if you're leaving I might never have this chance again." He lifted her up on the counter top. There pants were down in seconds. They both moaned when he was inside her. They kissed as he started to move. "Oh Abby." He moaned against her lips. "Randy." She moaned. "I love you Abby." "Say it for me." He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Just once, even if you don't mean it, just once." She kissed him. "I love you Randy." She moaned against his lips. They finished.

After they got back her flight got called. They stood up and hugged.

"Abby don't leave."

"I'm sorry." They kissed. "I'm sorry." "I have to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Abby got on the plane. Nine hours later she landed. She went to the house and started taking care of the children. The next day all the kids were napping and she was cleaning the living room. The doorbell rang she answered it. Standing there was a tall good looking man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Abby could tell he was about her age.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello miss, I've never seen you here before."

"I'm the new nanny I started yesterday."

"I'm Rick Underwood I'm here to see Kyle Swanson."

"I'll get him." She pushed the intercom button. "Mr. Swanson?"

"Yes." He said.

"There's a Mr. Underwood here to see you."

"Thank you." "I'll be right down."

"Do you like working here?" Rick asked.

"So far yes."

"Are you from America or France?"

"America."

"Me to I came over with Kyle we got transferred at the same time." "What's your name?"

"Abby."

"Nice to meet you." Kyle came downstairs. So Abby went back to what she was doing.

Later that night Abby was in bed drawing. The drawing still had a long way to go but a sense of peace washed over her. As she finished coloring in Randy's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months later Abby was enjoying her job. At first she didn't if Kyle and Marie Swanson would be nice people. It turned out that they were, especially Marie. She worked from home but she was busy a lot which is why they needed Abby. She had every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Marie didn't work on those days. Abby thought Paris was beautiful. She thought it was so different from America. Sometimes late at night she would lay in bed and think about Randy and Morgan and how they were. She thought about calling them every day but she could never bring herself to do it. She couldn't bare to hear the pain she knew would be in there voices. The kids were napping. Abby was in her room on her cell phone talking to Tracey.

"It's been a long time." Tracey said.

"Yeah it has."

"How's the job?"

"Great Mr. and Mrs. Swanson are really nice."

"They make you call them Mr. and Mrs. Swanson?"

"No but they haven't said I could call them by there first names yet, so for now it's Mr. and Mrs. Swanson."

"How's Paris?"

"Beautiful there's so many things to do and so many things to see." "I'll have to send you some pictures."

"Yeah do that."

"The only problem is some of the places I go they speak just French."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but I'm learning quickly."

"Learning?"

"Yeah, ever hear of Rosetta Stone?"

"The thing that teaches you different languages?"

"Yeah." "I bought the program a week after I got here." "Ever since then I've been practicing when the kids go to bed and on my days off." "I don't have the whole language down yet but most of it."

"Cool."

"Tu me manques."

"What?"

"I said I miss you."

"I miss you to." "So does everybody else."

"You guys should come out and visit sometime I have enough money." "I can pay for everyone's tickets."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be."

"Have you heard from Randy at all?"

"No."

"I think you're insane." "He tells you he loves you and wants to be with you and you walk away."

"You know I didn't have a choice."

"Well-

"Tracey shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." "It just still hurts." "I feel like the biggest bitch in the world." "He begged me to stay and so did Morgan and I wanted to but I couldn't." "So I don't wanna talk about it or them." "I have to move on the past is the past."

"So you haven't called or anything?"

"I want to but I can't."

The next night the kids were in bed and Abby was doing laundry. She was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants and her hair was in a messy ponytail Mr. and Mrs. Swanson had a few of Mr. Swanson's colleagues over for drinks. She was about to go downstairs to the laundry room when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry sir." She said.

"That's ok Abby." "You don't remember do you?" She looked at him for a second.

"Mr. Underwood?"

"Yes." "Rick."

"Are you and Mrs. Underwood enjoying yourselves?"

"There isn't a Mrs. Underwood." "I've never been married."

"How did you remember my name?" "Other then now we've only met once."

"I never forget a beautiful woman."

"Thank you that's very sweet of you." "I have to go now." "It was nice talking you Mr. Underwood."

"Please call me Rick. "Can I ask you a question before you go?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend in America?"

"No."

"Very interesting." "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Everyone was leaving Abby was heading upstairs to go to bed.

"Excuse me Abby." She turned around.

"Yes Rick."

"Do you ever get any days off?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"On Friday would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Sure."

"Eight o' clock?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Ok."

After two months Randy gave up on Abby ever calling. By the third month as much as it hurt he decided to let her go. He decided he was going to move on with his life. He had hired a new nanny for Morgan an older woman in her mid-fifties. He was getting ready to leave for the day.

"Ok Morgan I'm leaving." He said. They hugged. "Be good for Trudy."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He left and got on the elevator. A woman was on the elevator to. He could feel her staring at him. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry." She said blushing and turning away.

"That's ok." "It's not every day some as beautiful as you stares at me." She looked at him.

"Thank you."

"I'm Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton?" "Oh you're one of those wrestlers right?"

"Yep."

"I'm Katie Ridgefield."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Listen Katie, if you'd like to maybe we could go out sometime."

"I've love to."

"Great." He wrote down he number.

It was Friday time for Abby's date. She was in a dress and high heels. The doorbell rang. She answered it.

"Hi Rick." She said.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to Shea Pierre. When Abby saw the menu she was glad she had been studying French. Everything was in French. They ordered there food.

"You speak French, I'm impressed." Rick said.

"I've been studying it for three months."

"Three months?" "It took me three years to learn the language."

"I don't know all of it yet." "So what do you do?"

"I work for a company called Transit Incorporated." "My job and Kyle's job is to make sure we maintain foreign accounts and bring in new ones."

"It must work Mr. Swanson has a lot of money."

"So do I but I didn't always." "I grew up in Brooklyn." "I had to work three jobs just pay my tuition."

"What school did you go to?"

"Harvard Business School."

"I went to Princeton."

"What did you study?"

"Psychology."

"How long have you been a nanny?"

"About twelve years." "You know I'm actually really surprised you asked me out."

"Why?"

"Well you're successful and rich and I'm just a nanny."

"From the second I saw you I knew you were different." "That's one of the reasons I'm attracted to you." "You don't live your life by money like a lot of people I know." "Like a lot of people I work with like going to country clubs."

"You don't?"

"No those are for stuck up people." "Everyone should be treated equal." "Do you miss America?"

"Yeah." "Right now not so much."

They finished there meal and went back to the house. They were standing outside the door.

"Abby I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that to."

"You're next day off is Monday right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come to my place for dinner." "I'll cook."

"You'll cook?" "You don't have chefs and stuff like they do here?"

"Nope I'm not gonna pay someone for something I can do myself."

"Ok I'll come."

"Great." They kissed. "Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight Rick."


	23. Chapter 23

Six months had passed. Abby and Rick had been together six months. Randy never crossed her mind at all anymore. Abby was excited her whole family was coming to Paris in a few days. She hadn't seen them in almost a year. They were all excited to meet Rick. Rick's family was also coming. Abby had never met them. He was paying for all there hotel rooms and tickets to Paris. It was Thursday night. Abby had a few hours left to go at work. Everyone else was already asleep. All Abby had to do was finish the laundry. She was putting clothes in the dryer when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Abby."

"Hi Rick."

"How's your day been going?"

"I don't know where the kids get all there energy." "I'm really tired."

"Do you wanna come over later?"

"I thought you had to work late."

"This deal's going better then we planned." "So no I don't have to."

"Are you still at the office?"

"Yeah but I should be done in about a half hour."

"I'll be done in about two."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I ate breakfast."

"Do want me to cook you some dinner?"

"You don't have to honey you worked all day."

"I'm hungry to." "How about pasta that's quick?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you soon." "I love you."

"I love you to."

When Abby was done working she went over Rick's. She knocked on the door. He answered. After dinner they were sitting in the living room.

"I'm so glad our families are coming here." She said.

"Me to the last time I saw my mom and dad right before we met."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have again?"

"Three of each."

"I thought my family was big."

"I could tell you've been homesick lately."

"Yeah I have." "Not that I saw my family all the time before but I've never gone this long."

"It took me a couple years to adjust."

"Not that I regret coming here." "We never would've met if I didn't."

"Maybe we go on vacation there this summer."

"On vacation to America?"

"Yeah we could go to Florida or something."

"I haven't been there for awhile." "Not since my last nanny job."

"Who did you work for?"

"He was a wrestler." "His name was Randy Orton." "I took care of his daughter."

"Never heard of him."

"He was nice."

"What happened?"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"I just felt like it was time."

"I'm glad you quit."

"Me to." They kissed.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Randy had been dating Katie for six months. He was surprised how easy it was to start dating again. Morgan didn't like Katie at first but was finally starting to warm up to her. They were happy but sometimes Katie felt like Randy's mind was somewhere else. Randy and Morgan were in the park.

"Daddy is Katie gonna be my new mommy?" Morgan asked

"Nobody will ever be your new mommy." "She might be your step mommy someday."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her more then me?"

"I'll never love anyone more then you."

"Good." "Are you going out tonight?"

"No but you're staying in Trudy's room." "Katie's coming to town remember?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be nice to her right?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Good girl."

Later that night Randy and Morgan were in his locker room at the arena. There was a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Hey Katie." He said. They kissed.

"Hi." She went in. "Hi Morgan, how are you?"

"Fine." She said. Randy and Katie sat down.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"Good."

"When the show's over wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure."

After they left the arena and dropped Morgan off they went to dinner. After dinner they went back to his room. They were laying in bed. Katie could sense that Randy's mind was wandering again.

"Randy what's a matter?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"I catch you doing that all the time."

"Doing what?"

"I know you're thinking about something." "Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing Katie I promise."

"Is it me?" "Are you having doubts about me?"

"Katie I love you." "You know that."

"I know." "I love you to Randy, that's why if something's wrong I wanna know."

"Like I said." He kissed her. "Nothing's wrong ok."

"Ok."

It was Monday night. Abby and Rick were waiting for everyone to show at the restaurant.

"I'm so nervous." She said. "I hope everyone likes each other."

"Everything's gonna be fine." "This gonna be fun." "Relax."

"I'll try."

Everyone arrived and was introduced to one another. They were all enjoying there meals. Rick stood up.

"Excuse me everyone." Rick said. "Abby and I are really glad you could all make it." "It's great to see my family and to meet Abby's." "Now, I'm about to do something I never thought I'd have the nerve to do." He looked at Abby. "Abby." He took a box of his pocket got down on one knee and opened the box. "I love you Abby." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.


	24. Chapter 24

A year had passed. Abby and Rick's wedding was in a week. They were both very excited about it. After a year and a half it was finally going to happened. Abby was so happy. She knew she'd finally found a man who loved her and would stand by her through anything. Abby had a lot of time to herself. The Swanson's went away for a week on a family vacation to America. It was night time. Abby was at Rick's house. He was leaving in the morning for a week on a business trip. He told Abby she could stay at his house. They were laying in bed watching a movie.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Rick." Abby said.

"My house is your house." "Next week it'll be official."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah but nervous, excited."

"You know after we get married you don't have to keep your job."

"That's sweet of you to offer honey, really but I can't do that." "Just because we're married doesn't mean I shouldn't support myself."

"Ok." "You're not still gonna live there are you?"

"Of course not I'm gonna live here."

"Good."

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you'll have a hot meal waiting when you get home."

"You don't have to make me dinner."

"I want to."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Abby drove Rick to the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you." Abby said.

"I'm gonna miss you to but when I come back, here comes my bride."

"That's right."

"Then for two weeks no work, no phone calls just you, me and the Bahamas." They called his flight. "I gotta go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Be safe."

"I will bye."

"Bye."

On the other side of the airport a flight had pulled in and was letting off passengers.

"Ooh daddy look how pretty it is already."

"I know you're excited Morgan but you gotta stay with me or Trudy ok."

"Hey Randy."

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"You left your sunglasses on the plane."

"Thanks John."

"Daddy I wanna go to the Eiffel Tower." Morgan said.

"We will but later we're gonna be in France all week."

"Later when?"

"I don't know we have to go to the hotel then I'm having lunch with uncle John."

"Can I come?"

"No you're gonna stay with aunt Carrie and play with your cousins."

A few hours later Randy and John were at lunch. Randy got up to use the bathroom. Abby walked in a few seconds after. She saw John and went over to him.

"Hi John, remember me?"

"Yeah, hi Abby."

"What are you doing here?"

"WWE's on tour in France this week."

"Do you still talk to Randy?"

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, here he comes." She turned around. Suddenly she wished she could run away.

"Abby." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Morgan?"

"Good." "She's in school now."

"That's great."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No the family I for is on vacation."

"Would you like to come see Morgan tonight at the arena?" "I'll set you up with a backstage pass."

"Ok but let's surprise her." "Don't tell her I'm coming."

"I won't."

"I gotta go."

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah, see you later." She left. Randy sat back down. John smiled.

"What?" Randy said.

"Nothing."

Later that night Randy and Morgan were at the arena in Randy's locker room. There was a knock on the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in.

"Morgan I have a surprise for you." Morgan looked up.

"Abby is that you?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"It's great you see you." "You grew." "You're seven now right?"

"Yeah."

"You're getting big." They sat on the couch.

"That's a pretty ring Abby where did you get it?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me." "I'm getting married."

"Congratulations." "What's his name?"

"Rick."

"When are you getting married?"

"Next week."

"Congratulations Abs." Randy said.

"Can you come with us to all the arenas this week Abby?" Morgan asked

"I probably could if it's ok with your daddy."

"It's ok with me." Randy said.

"Yay." Morgan said. Trudy came in.

"Abs this is Trudy she's Morgan's nanny." "Trudy this is Abby a friend of the family."

"Nice to meet you." Abby said.

Nice to meet you to."

Trudy took Morgan to catering to get something to eat.

"Hey Abs do you wanna catch up after the show?" Randy asked.

"Sure I have a place I want to show you."

After the show Abby and Randy dropped Morgan off with Trudy. They were walking on a bridge a lake was beside them and landmarks were lit up.

"What is this place, it's beautiful." Randy said.

"It's called The Seine."

"I can see why you moved here."

"So what have you been up to?"

"I started dating again."

"Good for you."

"We broke up five months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

What was her name?"

"Katie."

"Why did you break up?"

"She wanted to get married and I didn't." "So what about Rick?"

"He's great." "He's away on business."

"Does he treat you good?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been together?"

"A year and a half."

"How's your job?"

"Good." They stopped walking and looked at the lake.

"You look great."

"So do you."

"I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me to." He hugged her. She hugged him back. She let him go. "I gotta go." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When Abby made back to Rick's the house phone was ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Hi Rick."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I just wanted to call to say goodnight." "Goodnight." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Abby went to bed. She was dreaming.

_She was in bed with someone but couldn't see his face. She could just feel his touch and every single kiss._

_"Oh Abby." She heard a familiar voice moan._

_"Oh Randy." She moaned._

She popped up in bed. She was sweating. She got a glass of water.

_"It's ok Abby it was just a dream." "Just a dream there's nothing wrong with that."_ She thought.


	25. Chapter 25

It took Abby forever to fall back to sleep after having that dream. She did eventually. The next morning she woke and took a shower. The only thing on her mind was that dream. It felt so real to her. She didn't understand why she would have a dream like that. She loved Rick. After thinking for awhile she figured it wasn't her fault. She knew her sub-conscience wasn't something she could control. After she was ready to go her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"How's the bride to be?"

"Hey Tracey, good." "How are you?"

"I wish next week would hurry up and get here." "I love weddings."

"Especially one where you're the maid of honor, right?"

"Yeah." "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Why?"

"You sound like something's wrong."

"Everything's great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "Guess who I saw yesterday."

"Who?"

"Randy." "I got to see Morgan to." "She's getting so big."

"What are they doing there?"

"WWE's on tour here for a week."

"That's what it is."

"What?"

"Randy's there and it's freaking you out."

"It is not."

"It is to."

"I'm fine with it." "Last night we had a nice talk and everything was fine." "He knows about Rick and the wedding, he's happy for me."

"Whatever you say."

"What happened last night didn't make any sense but I'm sure it was nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"An adult dream."

"You mean a sex dream?"

"Yeah."

"Who were you having sex with?"

"It wasn't Rick."

"Oh so it was Randy?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does."

"No, it was probably because the last time we saw each we had sex." "It was weird when I woke up I was all sweaty."

"Sounds like he was really doing his job in the dream."

"Shut up." "It was only a dream."

"Are you gonna see Randy today?"

"I'm taking him and Morgan sightseeing."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Not to much."

"Tracey." The house phone started to ring. "I gotta go the house phone's ringing."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and picked up the house phone. "Hello."

"Hi Abby."

"Hi honey."

"I wish I could just blow off this deal and come home." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Have any plans today?"

"Yeah a friend of mine and his daughter are here in town." "I'm gonna show them around."

"That's great sounds better then my day." "I have to go over my business proposal in meetings all day."

"Poor thing."

"Next week."

"Yep."

"I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Have fun with your friend."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

Abby went to Randy's hotel. She knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a hotel room." Morgan came out of her room.

"Hi Abby." She said.

"Hi." "Ready to see France?"

"Yeah."

"You ready Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go."

They were out for a few hours then went to lunch. They went to a restaurant that served American food.

"So Morgan how do you like school?" Abby asked.

"It's ok."

"What grade are you in?"

"I just finished first grade."

"Do you like Trudy?"

"Yeah but she's not fun like you were."

"That's what you have your daddy for though right?"

"Yeah."

"But sometimes I gotta be tough on you don't I." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"I had to ground her a few months ago."

"What did she do?"

"She wasn't doing her homework." "After a week of no TV, no going to the arenas with me and no toys she started behaving."

"Good."

For the next couple days Abby, Randy and Morgan spent lots of time together. They were having lots of fun. Randy and Morgan were leaving in two days. They were getting ready to leave the arena.

"Abby will you put me in bed tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel. Abby was reading Morgan a story. When she finished the story she kissed Morgan on the forehead gave her a hug.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said.

"Goodnight Abby." Abby shut Morgan's bedroom door.

"You want a beer Abs." Randy asked.

"Sure." She sat down on the couch. Randy handed her a beer and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for putting her in bed."

"I don't mind at all." "When I have children I hope there as sweet as her."

"She's been talking about you all week."

"I'm glad you guys came here." "It gave me something to do this week."

"When's your wedding?"

"Two days."

"Where are you getting married?"

"It's called Chateau de Challain." "It's in Loire Valley." "It's beautiful."

"Does um, what's his name again?"

"Rick."

"Right." "Does he know you used to work for me?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know why you quit?"

"Not the real reason."

"Why?"

Well I couldn't tell him my boss couldn't keep his horny hands off me." She said jokingly. She smiled.

"Oh really?" Randy smirked. "I don't remember you ever complaining about my hands."

"I didn't have any complaints."

"I know."

"You're so sure of yourself."

"Actually the first time we had sex I wasn't."

"Why?"

"You were the first woman I slept with in five years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Why didn't you ever call?"

"What?"

"When you left you said you'd call and you didn't."

"I wanted to but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I knew you were hurt from me leaving." "I didn't wanna hear that anymore."

"You should've called."

"I know, I'm sorry." "I really am." "I know I hurt you when I left it hurt me to, believe me." "For three months you and Morgan were all I thought about."

"Until you met Rick right?"

"Randy that's not fair." "Leave him out of this."

"You're right, it's not his fault it's mine." "I was stupid enough to think that you just needed time and eventually you would realize you loved me." "Deep down inside you I thought you did." "I thought even with you living here we could work a relationship out of we tried." "Obviously that's not what you wanted."

"How do you know?" She looked at him. "I did love you Randy, I did." "I just didn't realize it until I was already here." "I couldn't call you knowing I wanted to be with you and at the same time knowing there was nothing I could do about it." "Well I guess I'm gonna go." She stood up and started walking towards the door. Randy was behind her. "Rick's coming back tomorrow so this is the last time I'm gonna see you." She turned around to face him. "So I guess this is goodbye." "Bye Randy." Randy suddenly kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes before he broke it.

"I don't want you to get married." "Don't walk away from us again Abby." "I love you and I know you still love me." "Come back to America with me."

"Randy." A few tears started to fall down her face. "You know I can't do that." "I have a life here now." "I have someone who loves me."

"Yeah and it's me."

"It might be but you're not who I mean." "I mean Rick." "I have to go, I'm sorry." She left. As she drove home she was sobbing.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Abby woke up to the alarm clock going off. She wanted to make sure she was up when Rick got home from the airport. She felt bad for kissing Randy last night. It was a mistake she never planned on making again. She figured last night was just a case of cold feet. She knew she was over it now. She took and a shower and got dressed. After that she went down to the living room and laid down on the couch. The next thing she knew she heard softly in her ear.

"Abby wake up, I'm home." She opened her eyes and rolled over.

"Hi Rick." She said tiredly. "I didn't mean to fall back to sleep."

"It's ok." They kissed. He laid down beside her.

"How was your trip?"

"I got the account."

"That's great."

"I'm glad to be home I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Did you have fun with your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"We have a lot to do today."

"Yes we do because our wedding is tomorrow."

"I know."

"I was thinking I know we always use protection." "Maybe during our honeymoon we can skip it."

"Rick, you wanna have a baby?"

"Yeah I do." "It'll be great."

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Did both of our families get on the same flight?"

"Yeah they should be here in about two hours."

"At least they'll all be coming at the same time this."

"I still can't believe by this time tomorrow we'll be at the church."

"I know it's gonna be so beautiful."

"The only beautiful thing I'll see is you."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"You better not shove cake in my face."

"Oh come on baby it's tradition."

"I don't care, don't do it."

"You gonna punish me if I do?"

"I might."

"I can be your love slave."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You said we got about two hours right?"

"Yeah."

"Feel like going upstairs for awhile."

"We could do that." "Or." He said as they kissed. "We could just stay right here."

"That's works to."

Two hours later everyone started arriving. When everyone was there Abby and the rest of the women went to pick up there dresses. Rick and the rest of the men went to pick up there tuxes. Abby was trying her dress on one more time to make sure everything was fine with it. It was the first time her family would see her in her wedding dress.

"Ok here I come." She walked out. "What do you think?"

"You look so beautiful." Shelly said starting to cry.

"Mom don't start crying already."

"I can't help it." "Seeing you in that wedding dress makes it real."

"You look great Abby." Tracey said.

"Thanks."

"What do you think of my dress?"

"I love it."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married tomorrow." Shelly said.

"Mom, Tracey Rick and I are gonna try to have a baby."

"No way, I'm gonna be an aunt?" Tracey said.

"Well not right now but hopefully soon."

"I'm gonna be a grandma." Shelly said. "This is great."

"Are you ready that mom?" Abby asked.

"I've been ready for a long time."

Abby, Tracy and Shelly were sharing a hotel room. In the middle of the night Shelly got up to get a glass of water. She went into the living room and saw that the TV was on. She saw Abby sitting on the couch.

"Abby?" Shelly said turning on a light. "It's two in the morning." "What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah." Shelly sat down next to Abby.

"Don't worry sweetie it's normal all brides get cold feet."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." "You know how much I love your dad but the thought of spending the rest of my life with him scared me to death as we got closer to our wedding day."

"Rick's great it's just I don't know." "I'm confused." "I shouldn't throw away what I have with Rick for someone I had sex with a couple times years ago."

"What?"

"Oh right, I never told you that." "Well you know I worked for Randy Orton but I quit."

"Yeah and I could never figure out w- "Oh, so you had sex with him?"

"Yeah and you know that breaks my rule so I quit." "Two weeks later, right before I moved here he found me and begged me to come back." "He told me he loved me." "Then we did it again. "Then when I got here I realized I love him to but it could never work because we were in two different countries." "We hadn't talked at all until last week." "He's here for work." "We spent the week talking and laughing, it was like old times." "Then we kissed and he told he that he still loves me." "I know I should be with Rick."

"You still have feelings for Randy don't you?" She nodded her head yes and started crying. "Aw come here." "It's ok."

"I don't know what to do."

"Do what you want."

The next morning Shelly was surprised to see Abby acting like they didn't even have that conversation.

"Abby are you ok?" Shelly asked.

"Couldn't be better."

Everyone was at the church. Tracey just went out it was Abby's turn next. She was looking at herself in a full-length mirror. Her music came on. Everyone turned to look at her but she never came out. They started the music again still no sign of her. Shelly and Tracey went back to see what was wrong. When they got back there she was gone. Two pieces of paper sat on the table. One was addressed to her mom. Shelly picked it up. It read.

Dear Mom,

I'm fine. I'm going back to America. I'll call you soon. Can you please tell Mr. and Mrs. Swanson I quit? I love you.

Abby

The second note was for Rick. Shelly went and got him. Abby's engagement ring was on top of it. He picked up the paper it read.

Dear Rick,

I'm so sorry but I can't marry you. It wouldn't have been fair to you when I know I'm in love with someone else. I never meant to hurt you you're a great guy. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You'll find the right one someday. Goodbye.

Love,

Abby

Abby went to Rick's house, changed, packed her stuff and went to Randy's hotel. He'd already checked out of the hotel. So she got on a plane to America. Then got on another plane to Missouri. She didn't know if that was where he would be but she figured she would try anyway. When she pulled up to his house his car was in the driveway. It was after midnight when she got there. She decided she'd knock on the door and he didn't answered she'd come back tomorrow. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Abby?" "What are you doing here?" He said surprised. "Didn't you get married today?"

"No I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Nope." "See." She said holding up her left hand.

"So does this mean what I think it does?"

"Well if you think it means I love you, you're right." "I quit my job to I'm not going back." Randy smiled and hugged her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Come on in." She went in. As soon as he closed the door they kissed. He picked her up off the ground and started going upstairs. They kissed the whole way up. "Tell me again." He mumbled against her lips as they went into his bedroom. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Randy." He smiled again. They kissed he laid her on the bed. He took her shirt she took off his. He groaned into her mouth as her hands moved from his chest to his abs. She undid his pants. He broke from her lips. He kissed her from her neck to her stomach, gliding his hands over her body as he did. She moaned. He took off her pants and kissed his way back up to her. They kissed as she felt him slip inside her. "Randy." She moaned against his lips. He started to move. "Oh Abby, I love you so much." "I love you to." "I need you baby." He groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They finished.

Abby fell asleep in Randy's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Abby and Randy were sleeping peacefully. Randy opened his eyes looked down at Abby and smiled. She was sleeping on his chest. He still couldn't believe he was there. He thought that last time in France was the last time he was ever going to see her. What he was most happy about was she chose him. It made him feel special. He decided nothing and no one was ever going to take her away again. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hi handsome." She said. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to." They kissed. When it broke he smiled. "I'm glad you're as happy as I am."

"Of course I am."

"I know this won't be easy but I'm willing to put in the work if you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a job and I need one." "I'm gonna try to get a nanny job here in Missouri but if I can't I'll have to go to another state."

"I thought you were gonna move in here."

"I'd love to but I need a job."

"What about being Morgan's nanny again?"

"No you're not firing Trudy and I don't want your money."

"You had no trouble taking my money before."

"That was different before we weren't having sex and you weren't my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I like the sound of that."

"I promise I'll try to find something as close to here as I can." "That's one of the reasons I'm moving back, to be closer to you." "Until I find a job I need to look for a place."

"Abs I've already told you, you have a place right here."

"I wouldn't feel right." "I mean I can't give you much towards food or bills."

"Baby you're my girlfriend you don't have give me money for any of that." "You don't even have to work anymore if you don't want to."

"I have to work I need money."

"I have money."

"I don't want your money." "That's just the way I was raised." "Earn your own way, no handouts."

"What about your psychology degree?" "Can't you do something with that?"

"I probably could." "I would have to take a test to get a psychology license."

"You don't have one?"

"No." "I have all the other requirements just not a license."

"I think you should get one."

"I think that's a good idea." "A change in careers could be good."

"Good." "So you'll move in here?"

"Yeah."

"Finally." "I love you."

"I love you to." "I'm hungry."

"I'll make breakfast for you, me and Morgan."

"I wonder how she's gonna feel about this."

"I'm sure she'll be happy but we'll talk to her." "I'll go see if she's awake yet."

"Shouldn't Trudy have done that by now?"

"Trudy doesn't live here." "She lives four houses down." "I just call her when I need her." Randy got dressed. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Yeah when you go check on Morgan."

"Can't you just do it right now?"

"Didn't you see enough of me naked last night?"

"No." Abby laughed.

"Go check on Morgan."

"Ok." He gave her a quick kiss and went down the hall to Morgan's room. He opened the door. Morgan was dressed and making her bed. "Good you're up."

"Morning daddy." She said.

"Morning." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want some pancakes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Someone else is gonna be eating breakfast with us."

"Who?"

"You'll have to go downstairs to find out."

"It's a surprise?"

"Sort of."

"Do I get a hint?"

"You know the person."

"I do?"

"Yeah." "Come on hurry up."

They both went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Abby." Morgan said she went over to Abby and they hugged.

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good." "Why aren't you in France?"

"I quit my job there."

"You're gonna live in America again?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were getting married."

"I was but I changed my mind."

After Randy cooked they all sat down at the table.

"Morgan." Randy said. "Abby and I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"I have good news Abby's gonna live with us again."

"Really Abby?"

"Yep." Abby said.

"You're gonna be my nanny again."

"Not exactly."

"Morgan, do you remember when I was dating Katie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well now Abby and I are dating each other."

"So Abby's never leaving again?"

"I don't plan to." Abby said.

"Yay!" "Daddy do you love Abby?"

"Yes I do." Morgan looked at Abby.

"Is that why you didn't get married because you love my daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok with me and Abby dating?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm glad you're dating her."

"Ok good."

Later that night it was time for Morgan to go to bed.

"Morgan say goodnight to Abby it's bedtime." Randy said.

"Goodnight Abby." Morgan said. Abby kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Randy took Morgan upstairs. She got into bed.

"Daddy will you read me a story?" She asked.

"Yeah but I wanna talk to you first."

"Daddy it's fine that you're dating Abby." "I like her."

"I know this isn't about that." "Well it kind of is." "I wanna talk to you about something but you have to promise you won't tell Abby."

"Why?" "Is it bad."

"No it's something good." "Promise you won't tell her?"

"I promise."

"Ok it'll be our little secret." "What would you think if I asked Abby to marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Three months had passed. Abby and Randy were so happy. Randy was planning on proposing to her soon. Everyone knew about it but her. Abby's family was happy when she told them she was dating Randy. Abby had passed the psychology test and gotten her license. Randy gave her the money to open her own office. She swore she was going to pay him back. Even though he insisted she didn't have to. She had been seeing patients for a month now and she loved it. Abby couldn't go on the road with Randy because of work. They decided that she would stay home with Morgan and Morgan would enroll in public school. They still used Trudy for the times Abby was at work. Abby was picking Morgan up from school. Morgan got in the car. They drove away.

"Hi Morgan." Abby said.

"Hi Abby."

"How was you're day?"

"Good I painted a picture of a rainbow and got a gold star."

"Good for you."

"Can we call daddy when we get home?"

"I talked to your daddy last night." "He's gonna call you tonight."

"Ok."

"Do you have any homework tonight?"

"I have to color a picture and practice my flashcards."

"Ok we'll do that after dinner."

"Ok."

"I can't pick you up tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have to go somewhere so Trudy's gonna do it."

"Ok."

When they got home they relaxed for a few hours. Then they ate dinner. They had just finished Morgan's homework.

"You did a good job." Abby said. "Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna help me make some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah." They mixed everything up and put the cookies in the oven. The house phone rang. "Can I get it?"

"Yeah." Morgan picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi daddy I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I got a gold star in class today."

"Good." "I'm proud of you." "What are you doing?"

"Making cookies with Abby."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Do me a favor and save me a couple."

"I will."

"I looked at the schedule and we have house shows in Missouri." "So I'll be home in two days."

"Yay!" "Does Abby know that?"

"Yeah I told her last night." "Listen, I love you behave and I'll see you in two days."

"I love you to."

"Will you put Abby on the phone?"

"Sure." She went back into the kitchen. "Abby daddy wants to talk to you." "Here she is, bye daddy."

"Bye."

"Hello?" Abby said.

"Hi baby."

"Did you tell her you were coming home?"

"Yeah, she's happy."

"I can't wait for you to come home either." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "How's work been?"

"Really good."

"Great."

"What about you?" "Been winning your matches?"

"Yeah." "Hey how about when I come home after the show, we send Morgan to Trudy's and have a nice romantic evening home alone."

"That sounds great we haven't had one of those for awhile."

"I gotta go." "I love you." "See you in two days."

"I can't wait." "I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Abby dropped Morgan off at school. Then she went to work for a few hours and saw some patients. In the afternoon she went to the doctor. She hadn't been feeling to well for a couple weeks. She didn't want Randy to work so she didn't say anything to him about it.

"So Abby what are your symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"I feel nauseous and sometimes I throw up." "I've been more tired then usual." "I've been getting dizzy spells."

"Ok." "I'd like to get a urine sample."

"Ok." He handed her a cup.

"I'll be right outside."

She went to the bathroom and gave the cup to the doctor. He came back fifteen minutes later.

"I have good news." He said. "You're gonna be just fine."

"Good."

"You're not sick Abby, you're pregnant."

"What?" She said shocked. "Wait did you just say I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." "Lay down and I'll see how far along you are." She laid down on the bed. He pushed on her stomach. "You're about six or seven weeks." "Congratulations." "You can sit up now." She sat up. "You don't have any children do you?"

"No but my boyfriend has a daughter."

"I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"You can schedule another appointment with my receptionist."

Abby talked to Randy that night but decided not to tell him yet. She wanted to wait until he was home. The next day Abby picked Morgan up from school. When they got home Randy's car was in the driveway. They went into the house. Randy was sitting on the couch. He got up and gave Morgan a hug.

"Hi baby girl." He said.

"Daddy you're back." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yep I'm back." "Go upstairs and put your stuff away." "We have to get ready to go."

"Ok." She went upstairs. Randy looked at Abby.

"Come here." They kissed. "I really missed you."

"I missed you to." "I'm so glad you're home."

They were at the arena. After the show Abby noticed the clothes Randy had on. He had on a dress shirt and jeans.

"Honey why are you all dressed up?" She asked.

"I just wanna look nice for you tonight."

"You look really sexy."

"Thanks."

Abby dropped Morgan off at Trudy's. When she came home and walked through the front door, the living rooms lights were off. It was lit with candles. Randy was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"What's all this for?" She asked.

"You."

"Honey now that we're alone I need you talk to you about something."

"That's funny because I need to talk to you about something to."

"You can go first."

"Ok." "Abby, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got a box out of his pocket got up and got down on one knee. "I love you." He opened the box. Abigail, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. She broke it. "Randy, I'm pregnant."

"What?" "Oh my god, this is great." He kissed her. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah." They hugged and kissed.

"I'm so happy." "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	29. Chapter 29

Abby wanted to get married before she started showing a lot. A month had passed since they got engaged and the wedding was tomorrow. She was three months pregnant. She was staring to show a little but you could only tell if you could see her bare stomach. She still couldn't believe she was having a baby. It was something she'd always wanted. Every time she talked to someone in her family she wanted to tell them she was pregnant so bad. She knew they would be just as excited as she was. She decided to wait until today when they were all coming in for the wedding. Abby knew that this time everything was going to be perfect. She couldn't wait to officially be Abby Orton. Abby woke up. She looked beside her. Randy wasn't there. A few seconds later he came into the room.

"Hey, you're up." He said. "Good morning."

"Morning honey. He walked over to the bed and sat down they kissed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Morgan came and woke me up about a half hour ago." "You two need your rest." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "So I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Thank you." He laid down next to her and held her left hand.

"One more day."

"I know." "I'm so excited."

"Me to."

"You know when we first met I would've never pictured us getting married."

"Me either." "I was always attracted to you though."

"You were?"

"Yeah from the first day we met." "When you came to the house for your first interview."

"That's not the reason you chose me for the job is it?"

"Not the only reason but one."

"I was attracted to you to." "The first time I saw you I thought, his wife is a very lucky woman." "I was really surprised though when I found out you liked me."

"Why?"

"I'm just a nanny." "I know you're probably not used to dating someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"You know, poor."

"Abby what do you think Reese did for a living?"

"Model."

"Not even close."

"Wrestler."

"Wrong again."

"Rich from her parents."

"Nope." "She was a waitress." "That's how we met." "Me, John and a couple others went to this diner called Tina's it was named after her mom." "She was our waitress that night."

"Have you been there since she died?"

"I went back a few times before it closed."

"Why did it close?"

"Reese's aunt Savannah owned it." "She died a year and a half after Reese." "Whenever I'm in that town I drive passed it." "It's all boarded up now." Randy laid his head on Abby's stomach. "Hi little baby daddy's right here." "Me and your sister and your mommy can't wait until you're here." "I know mommy's gonna be a little freaked at first but don't worry daddy's a pro." "We'll have mommy broken in in no time."

"Well I want more babies so hopefully I learn fast." Randy looked up at Abby.

"How many more?"

"Two or three."

"Good." "Half the fun is making them."

"Yeah that is really fun." He went back up to her and they kissed. He wrapped his arms her.

"I love you." "Mrs. Orton." He mumbled against her lips.

"Not yet."

"I know but soon." They heard a knock at the door. Randy got off of her. They both sat up. "Come in." Morgan walked in.

"Sorry daddy." Morgan said.

"It's ok." "We were just talking about the baby."

"Can I have some cereal?"

"Yeah."

They all went downstairs. They were sitting at the table. Morgan looked at Randy.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Am I allowed to have two mommies?" Abby and Randy looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"I love my mommy that's in heaven but I think of Abby as a mommy to." "Is that bad?"

"No Morgan not at all." "You can have two mommies." Morgan looked at Abby.

"Is it ok if I call you mommy?"

"Yeah it's ok." "Come here." They hugged. Randy smiled.

After breakfast Randy told Abby and Morgan he had somewhere to go. Randy bought some roses and went to the cemetery. He went to a headstone that read. Reese Morgan Orton, Born May 7th 1987. Died August 23rd 2009.

"Hi baby." He said. "I'm sure you know that I'm getting married tomorrow." "You were right I did find someone else to love." "I should've known you'd be right you always were." "I really love her." "If you sent her to me thank you." "I wish you could see Morgan, she's getting so big." "I miss you." He put the flowers on her grave. "Sometimes it's still hard but Abby and Morgan help." "I have to go now." "I love you."

Later that night everyone was staying at a hotel including Abby, Randy and Morgan since there wasn't enough room at Randy's house. Abby, Morgan and Abby's mom Shelly were sharing a room. Tracy was visiting them. Morgan was asleep.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" Tracy asked.

"Great."

"No doubts?" Shelly asked.

"None at all." "I love Randy so much and I love Morgan."

"I know you do." "I always knew you would end up with Randy."

"How?"

"I knew the first time you brought him home." "I knew he was crazy about you." "I could see it every time he looked at you."

"Now I bet you guys can't wait for me to get pregnant."

"I can't." Tracy said.

"Well you don't have to."

"What?" Shelly said. "You are?"

"Yeah I'm pregnant." "You can tell if you look." She lifted up her shirt.

"I see you're starting to show." Shelly hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks grandma."

"My turn." Tracy said. They hugged. "Congratulations." "I'm spoiling it rotten." "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"I have to tell your dad and your brother." Shelly said. She took out her cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Eric where's Robbie?"

"Right here.

"Put your phone on speaker I have something to tell you both." "Is it on speaker?"

"Yeah."

"Eric, Robbie, Abby is pregnant!"

"What?" They both said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she just told me and Tracy." "Here." Shelly hit the speakerphone button.

"Hi dad, hi Robbie." Abby said.

"Abby you're pregnant?" Eric asked.

"Yes dad I'm pregnant." "You're gonna be a grandpa."

"This is wonderful." "Congratulations."

"Congratulations sis." "This is awesome." Robbie said.

After they talked for awhile they all hung up and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone went to the church. It was time for Abby to come down. As she was coming she still couldn't believe it was happening. They got to the part of the ceremony where it was time to recite there vows.

"Randy please repeat after me." The minister said. "I Randy take you Abby."

"I Randy take you Abby."

"For my beloved wife."

"For my beloved wife."

"I promise to treasure, love and cherish you with all my heart forever."

"I promise to treasure, love and cherish you with all my heart forever."

"Abby please repeat after me." The minister said. "I Abby take you Randy."

"I Abby take you Randy."

"For my beloved husband."

"For my beloved husband."

"I promise to treasure, love and cherish you with all my heart forever."

"I promise to treasure, love and cherish you with all my heart forever."

"Please exchange the rings." They did. "Randy if you wish to take Abby for your wife, please say I do."

"I do." He said.

"Abby if you wish to take Randy for your husband, please say I do."

"I do."

"Then by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

They went back to the hotel. Randy carried her inside.

"Wanna go to the bed?" He asked.

"Yeah." They kissed. He laid her down on the bed.

"I love you, Mrs. Orton."

"I love you to." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Now all we need is our baby to make our family complete."

Six months later Abby and Randy were at the hospital. Abby was in labor.

"You're doing so good Abby." Randy said.

"Ok Abby one more push." The doctor said. She pushed and heard the baby start crying. "Abby you have a beautiful baby son."

They cleaned him off and gave him to her.

"Hi, Daniel mommy's here."

"He's beautiful." Randy said.

"Yeah he is." "Go get Morgan." Randy went and got Morgan from the waiting room.

"Mommy he's so cute." Morgan said. "You did a good job." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"He has daddy's eyes."

"Wanna go to daddy?" She handed him to Randy.

"Hi Daniel I'm your daddy." "I love you so much." "Morgan sit down." She sat down. "Now we're gonna meet your big sister Morgan. Randy handed Morgan the baby.

"Hi Daniel." She said. "You're so small."

Randy went over to Abby. They kissed.

"You did it." He said. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**That's it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
